Suit & Tie
by Kuki17
Summary: 'I will protect you from every harm' he said. She looked up at him, tears on her eyes 'But I am the one who was given that job. Of protecting you' she replied. He held her hand and whispered 'I love you. All of you.' Slipping her hand away from his she answered looking down at the ground 'I can't love you! I will not love you. Ever'. *Important note in latest update.*
1. Prologue

Ahem ahem, I here present, to all the Kavin lovers a new story. Claps please :p. No, guys this is **NOT** the sequel to _You Left Me Incomplete_. It is, rather, a brand new story.

Idea Credits: **Tara Kapoor**

Presenting to you **'Suit and Tie'** - _ **A romantic thriller**_

 **©2016 Kuki All Rights Reserved**. No part of this story may be reproduced, distributed or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the author.

 **Disclaimer** : The lead character(s) is/are the property of B.P. Singh.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Kavin Khanna** , one of the famous business tycoons of present India. Money, cars, paparazzi, camera flashes, bungalows, best wine and girls what doesn't he has? You just name it. What seemed luxurious life to common people, Kavin Khanna lived it! He has the perfect life, as said by many. The fourth generation of family that was into business since inception, Kavin followed the ancestors' footsteps and was into the family business and taking the company into new heights. **'Khanna and Sons'** was the company name, which dealt with the arms, ammunitions and vehicles for defence use.

His life was perfect. He had been living the dream of every guy of cars and money, decorating every business magazines front page in every month or the other, he was living it. But fate decided to play its part. Turning their lives topsy turvy.

She was a fresh face of the police department. Completing her training in Maharastra Police Academy, she went on a 1 month long undercover mission. The way she handled the mission was appreciated by almost all the senior officials in the department. The defence ministry wanted her to join C.I.D Mumbai to which she readily agreed. Life was going on normal, when they received order from defence minister himself to protect _the_ Kavin Khanna from getting killed. His bodyguard was killed by some assassin who fled after firing a bullet on **Mr. Sandeep Khanna** , Kavin's dad, who was then addressing some university students.

And then came the shocker, she will have to pose as cousin of none other than Kavin khanna. "Another undercover mission?" thought she to herself.

"Well, I am in" she addressed to her senior, who was looking with hopeful eyes to her. And he smiled, as soon as the answer left her lips.

* * *

 **A/N** : how are you guys doing? I will be back with my pending stories soon. No worries, okay?

The female lead is not yet decided. Two options I have, do you want Purvi or an OC? Leave your answers in reviews guys.

 **P.S** : Please, pretty please, tell me how's the cover for the story?


	2. Character Sketch

**A/n:** Heyya Peeps! I am back with the character sketch.

Thanks to all who reviewed in the last chapter:

DayaVineet's Girl, mithi, Candy126, Afifa, Levisha, Anna, Ridhima, Ruchika, Andy, arooj, arushi-nadia, Nia757, Urshita, Ananyaa Bhardwaj, FireHawk01, FantasticMaggi02, MaverickS26, ashwiniathval, luv duo nd purvi, Anwita, Madhumati and all the guests.

After going through the reviews and considering all **registered users'** ones, I chose Purvi to be the female lead. Sorry others, but 85% of the registered users voted for **Purvi.** Others, give the a/n at the bottom a shot.

 **©2016 Kuki All Rights Reserved**. No part of this story may be reproduced, distributed or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the author.

 **Disclaimer** : The lead character(s) is/are not the property of mine. They belong to the original owner. This story is a work of fiction. The incidents and locations portrayed herein are fictitious. Any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional.

* * *

 **Character Sketch**

 **Kavin Khanna** : This young lad, one of India's top business tycoon, is of 26 years. Hard working, buoyant; he is a _'prince charming'_ for many girls and desired _son-in-law_ of many families. He has been decorating some top business magazines every month or the other since last 4 years and taking their company to a whole new height!

 **Purvi Malhotra** : Fresh face of the police department, she is a bong beauty. Newly graduated from the academy, she is of 23 years. Young, full of life, this girl can bring smile to anyone's face with her nature. When she flashes her signature dimpled smile, no one can deny smiling back. She love life and want others to feel the same. _Bold, Confident, Beautiful_ : her colleagues found out the perfect tagline for her, which is a no false tag! She is a bomb expert and undercover specialist who joined CID Mumbai recently.

 **Sakshi Anand:** 24 years old, she is working as Marketing Head for **Khanna and Sons** since 1year. She is the love interest of _the_ Kavin Khanna.

 **Karan Mehra:** 26 years old, he works as Assistant Manager in **Khanna and Sons.** As the story proceeds he will grow penchant towards Purvi.

 **Abhijeet Srivastava** : Acp of CID Mumbai, Mentor of Purvi. He is a sharp shooter, a calm and composed kind of personality in high alert times.

 **Mahesh** : Bodyguard of Mr. Sandeep Khanna.

 **Other Characters** :

 **Mr**. and **Mrs. Sandeep Khanna** : Parents of Kavin.

 **Mr**. and **Mrs. Yogesh Malhotra** : Parents of Purvi.

All other characters will be same as the show.

Some minor characters will be introduced as the story proceeds.

* * *

Notes:

 **FireHawk01** : Bunny, that review made me jump and touch the _stratosphere (I don't know what am I saying!)_. But yeah, that review made my day, everytime it does. But bunny, I am not really anywhere near perfect, okay? Now, Tasha and Tarika playing the lead is what I am okay with, but pairing any of them with Kavin, I don't think I will be comfortable with. I have another short story, with them. Hope I will live upto your expectations with that SS. Love xoxo.

Anwita: dear, thank you for your review. Ishita with Kavin, well to be honest uptill this moment I don't see them as a couple. Sorry, won't be able to do that in this story.

Now guys, there is this guest with this review.

[Don't worry I don't think anyone will want to copy 'THIS' story. Anyway update soon. Just one more thing, can you review as guest on your own story?  
And I know you will pair Kavin with Purvi! So why are you asking people? Oh yeah... More Reviews!]

Dear, how do you know that anyone will not want to copy 'THIS' story? I know it is not like the best story, but what's the loss in putting up the copyright statement? And yeah, one can surely review as a guest in their own story. But in my story with guests reviewing, if you're thinking it is me doing to increase number of reviews, I am extremely sorry to disappoint you at this point. You said you knew I will pair Kavin with Purvi, but when you don't really know me, how will you know about what's going on inside my head. I admit Kavin-Purvi is my favourite couple, but that doesn't necessarily mean I will always pair them! Why is it bothering you if I had asked my readers to tell me whom they want to pair Kavin with? It is not always about reviews, it is because at the end my readers will let me know how they liked the story. So their opinions do matter. _I wish you had a name!_

* * *

 **A/n** : I know, I promised to be back with other stories, but maine josh mein aake CS ussi din likh daala tha when I posted the prologue. Lolz. Now I promise to continue other stories.


	3. How it all started!

**A/N:Hiya folks. Up with the first chapter.**

 **But first thanking all the beautiful souls who helped me increase my reviews (:**

Kia, Nia757, mithi, MaverickS26, ashwiniathval, Afifa, Candy126, Anjali, luv duo and purvi, arooj, DayaVineet's girl, truth, AVMR Lover and all the guests.

Thank you guys for your love and suggestions. (:

 **©2016 Kuki All Rights Reserved**. No part of this story may be reproduced, distributed or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the author.

 **Disclaimer** : The lead character(s) is/are not the property of mine. They belong to the original owner. This story is a work of fiction. The incidents and locations portrayed herein are fictitious. Any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional.

* * *

 **Suit & Tie**

 **Chapter 1:** **How it all started.**

" We, in Khanna and Sons, don't need your 99% marks. Humein aisi youth ki zaroorat hain jismein kuch karne ki junoon ho. Jiske andar kuch naya kar dikhane ki aag jal raha ho. If you have passion to create something new, to work for the nation; Khanna and Sons is there, standing with open arms to welcome you. This company is not just an organisation. It is a dream. A dream to build a..." before the person standing on the stage, behind the microphones could complete the speech he was delivering, a bullet came from nowhere and hit the bouquet placed on the table behind, causing all the flowers on the bouquet to sprinkle around. All the students of the IIT Mumbai, sitting on the hall as audience, sprang onto their feet and started rushing towards the first door they could see; to save themselves from getting killed. Two more bullets fired simultaneously, and the person delivering the lecture, **Mr. Sandeep Khanna** , crouched behind the podium. In a matter of jiffy, his bodyguards were beside him.

"Mr. Khanna, are you okay?" asked one of his guards while others covered him from all the angles possible.

"Haan haan main thik hoon, Ahmik, main thik hu. " **Mr. Khanna** acknowledged, while **Ahmik** looked for a way to take his employer out of the stage with no injury. He found a door that lead to green room and mentally measured the distance between them.

Looking at his companions, he yammered at them, amidst of the continuous gunshots "Team, we need to get him out of this. Aaplog mujhe cover karo, wahan pe ek door hain." No sooner did Ahmik say that, others sprang onto their feet and covered Mr. Khanna whilst Ahmik led him to the door at the back. They almost made it to the door when a bullet came and pierced Ahmik right on his neck, causing blood to spill in a great speed. The guards and Mr. Khanna ran towards him, and as if on cue the backup force reached the spot. Letting the backup force to tackle the assassins, Ahmik's companion rushed to the lying figure of him, covered in his own blood.

* * *

 **3 hours later**

 **Scene Shift**

Sandeep Khanna put his hand on Ahmik d'Costa's coffin as small tears ran down his cheeks. Nandita Khanna _, his wife_ , put her arms around him. He tried showing no emotion, to hide his tears but he was breaking inside.

He lost a true friend that day. They had a huge age difference but they were friends, nevertheless. Ahmik, many at a time, helped him with handling defence related issues. The guy, who died saving him at young age, was no less than any hero.

Sandeep Khanna looked at his son who was standing looking down at his feet. Eyes hidden behind black sunglasses. Sandeep knew how much his son loved that guy, who laid down his life. Ahmik was his one true advisor. His one true friend, _both of them being nearly of the same age_.

Sandeep stood on his feet and went near his son. " **Kavin** " he whispered, putting his hand on Kavin's shoulder. Kavin shook him off, walking pass him and the coffin, to the parking lot. Mr. Khanna was going to go after him, when a hand stopped him. He looked around to see Nandita "Usse jaane dijiye. He has a lot to deal with right now." She said with a sad smile and looking back at the coffin.

After getting done with the burying custom, Sandeep Khanna found Kavin leaning against his car.

"Kavin you're driving with me" He ordered as he got into the car.

"Dad, that attack was for you, not for me." Without another word he got into his car and drove off. Sandeep took a deep breath and decided to Kavin some time alone.

 **Kavin** was angry. He was speeding off towards nowhere. He held the steering so tight that his knuckles turned pale. He was angry at everyone. At his dad. At his mom. At the security arrangement off IIT Mumbai. And at Ahmik.

Why would Ahmik leave him like this? All alone. Ahmik was the only person Kavin trusted. They became friends in so little time. Now?

Now he had no one. To trust. To talk. To share his ideas.

* * *

 **Scene Shift:**

 **C.I.D Mumbai** :

The only sounds that can be heard from the normally noisy bureau were the pen nib scribbling on papers and _huffs and grunts, of course!_ The cops were busy in their paper works, as ordered by the commissioner to submit the files on headquarters by the end of the week. Abhijeet being the savvy, very adroitly, divided the team into groups of six members each.

"Main keh raha hoon, yeh Commissioner Sir humein maar daalna chahta hain" said the cute plump guy of the team, a tad bit loudly. He hated doing file works, well not only him, but almost everyone of the team hated completing their files. "Aarey agar filework hi karna hota toh main police officer banne kyun aata? Kisi college ka professor banke apna thesis submit nahi kar raha hota?"

"Yaar Pankaj please. Sirf tum hi nahi hum sab fasse huye hain yahan. Please tum bhi dimag mat khao" irritated from his constant bickering, **Shreya** , said making a face. Pankaj puckered his lower lip out and again got himself busy with the files. Shreya too sighed before concentrating on the file lying before her on the table.

"What I don't understand is", started **Tarika** , with her 'point-of-view' "mujhe kyun file work karna pad raha hain? aarey main bechari bholi bhaali forensics ki doctor, main kaha field mein jaati hu? Main toh sirf clues deke team ki help karti hu naa? Main kyun fass gayi fileworks ki chakkar mein!"

 **Vineet** looked up from his file. "Kyun? tu prime minister ki beti hain? jo tu file work nahi karegi?" _Oh! How could he ever leave a chance of annoying the beautiful forensics expert!_

Glaring Vineet, who was smirking, Tarika opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Shreya "Stop it guys! Please tum dono abhi mat shuru hona. Ek toh yeh filework mera dimag kha raha hain. Uparse mujhe correct dates nahi mil raha." She ransacked through her already shuffled papers that were covering half of the floor of the conference room.

"Hey guys! Coffee is here" came in the chirpy voice, the owner of the voice holding a tray of coffee cups, followed by the drug expert of the team, **Ishita** who was holding a tray of snacks.

"Thank you so much Purvi" said four of them in unison. Fatigue filled their voices. **Purvi** smiled her signature dimpled smile and went forward to set the trays on the table. Setting the trays, she forwarded a cup to Tarika to give it to the Acp, and _her husband_ **, Abhijeet Srivastava**. Tarika grabbed the coffee cup and went to his cabin. Giving Abhijee his cup of coffee, she came out and took her cup.

The cops drank their coffee without much talk. They have been in the office since last two days, after Commissioner asked them to complete and submit their file works by the weekend. Now they wanted nothing, but to complete their file works as soon as possible, go to their homes, have a warm shower and sleep.

While Tarika went to put the cups in pantry, Purvi looked at the papers lying near Shreya's feet and said "Shreya, what is this? You spilled the damn papers all over the floor."

Shreya looked at the floor and sighed "Yaar Purvi. Mujhe sab cases ki dates nahi mil rahe hain. Seriously yaar, pata nahi Commissioner Sir ko kya ho gaya." Purvi chuckled and brought out her diary from under the files. She started going through her pages and forwarded it to the annoyed brunette "Yeh lo Shreya. yahin pe saare dates hain."

Shreya looked at her for a second or two and said "Tumhe kaise pata chala?" before concentrating on the file. _Again_.

Purvi smiled to herself and poked Shreya on her arms "Shreya tum bhool rahi ho. Main Purvi hu. Purvi Malhotra. Jo sab case details apni diary pe note karti hain. uss case details mein naa dates bhi aata hain."

While Ishita, Pankaj and Vineet giggled, Shreya took the diary bobbing her head, up and down "Oh yeah. Right" Purvi helped Shreya to pick the papers up from the floor, before Abhijeet come and give them another lecture. That was the last thing any of them wanted.

One hour later, every one of them was engrossed in their work, when the doors of the conference room flunged open. In came the commissioner, N. Singh- defence minister and Abhijeet. They snapped their heads up from what they were doing and stood on their feet. Greeting their seniors and saluting the defence minister, everyone waited, to know the news their seniors brought in.

"Please take your seats officers" said the defence minister, **N. Singh** , as they sat themselves on the couches.

"Humare paas ek buri khabar hain team" announced Abhijeet. Everyone looked at him, as if asking him to continue. And he did the same "Humein toh pata hi hain India ke defence related jitne bhi arms, ammunitions aur vehicles hain woh pichle naa jaane kitne saalo se _Khanna and Sons_ company supply kar rahe hain. Aaj Khanna company ke maalik IIT Mumbai mein guest lecture dene gaya tha aur wahin pe unn par jaan lewa hamla hua. ek goli unke left shoulder ko chu ke nikal gayi, lekin unka body guard maara gaya. Ahmik d'Costa. Haalaki Mr. Khanna toh thik hain, lekin unke jaan ko abhi bhi khatra hain." Abhijeet ended the first part of his briefing.

"Sir kuch pata chala kisne goli chalayi?" Shreya asked.

Abhijeet was about to say something but Commisioner replied in his stead "Nahi Shreya. Humne unnlogo ko nahi pakad paaye."

"Unnlogo ko? Matlab kitne log the Sir?" inquired Pankaj.

"Baki guards ke hisab se teen the. Lekin humne CCTV footage mangaya hain." replied Abhijeet. "Aur Singh Sir chaahte hain yeh case C.I.D handle karein."

"Really?" Purvi whisper yelled, as others looked at her, rolling their eyes. She muttered an apology and defence minister smiled.

"Haan." said Mr. Singh. "Yeh case C.I.D handle karegi. Lekin problem yeh hain, humein shaq hain yeh attack jisne bhi plan kiya tha, koyi andar ki hi aadmi hoga. woh jaanne ke liye humein puri tarah se Khanna comapny ke saath involve hona padega aur main chahta hu yeh kaam Purvi tum karo" he ended looking at her. More than order, his eyes and voice reflected high hope.

She looked at him, bewildered "Main? Lekin kaise Sir?"

"Dekho Purvi, plan yeh hain, tum Khanna ke family ke saath involve ho jaogi. Sirf Sandeep Khanna aur unke family ki do teen logo ko pata hoga, bahar ke logon ke liye tum Sandeep ki behen ki beti hogi, jo Spain mein apni MBA complete karke India wapis aayi hain Khanna ki family business join karne. " Commissioner suggested the plan.

"Lekin Sir, aise hua toh how will I protect Mr. Sandeep Khanna?" questioned Purvi.

"Tumhe Sandeep ki nahi, Kavin Khanna ki bodyguard banna hain Purvi" Abhijeet smirked. _Kavin and Abhijeet have got a whole different story_. "Kyunki humein pata chala hain assassins ki next target Kavin Khanna hain aur Kavin ki jo current bodyguard hain woh ab se Sandeep ke saath rahega.

Tum unke ghar mein unke saath 24/7 rahogi. You will pose as his cousin. Unke saath unke office jaogi. That way tum yeh pata lagaogi uss hamla karne walo ki motive kya hain. And why they want to see the Khannas' dead. Hope tumhe kuch problem nahi hoga." Abhijeet ended his monologue. Purvi looked at all of them and then at her mentor. She could swear she saw a glint of mischief covering his eyes.

"Another undercover mission!" thought she to herself.

"Well, I am in" announced she, looking at the guys who were looking at her with hopeful eyes. And they smiled, heaving a sigh of relief, as soon as the answer left her lips.

* * *

*No proofreading done yet*

To clear some points:

 _1) Ahmik and Kavin were of nearly the same age. Which helped both of them to become close friends in little time. Will know about their friendship in further updates._

 _2) Tarika and Vineet are close friends. They studied together in their high school. Later, Vineet went to do graduation in Physics while Tarika took up medical line. They love to pull each other's leg at any chance given._

 _3) Tarika and Abhijeet are married while Daya and Shreya are officially dating._

 **A/n** : Done :D . Hope you all will like the update as much I enjoyed writing it.


	4. At the Khanna's

Suit & Tie

A/N: Thanking all the beautiful souls who left a comment on the last part. You guys are awesome :D

* * *

Chapter 2

 **At the Khanna's**

 **Scene: Khanna Mansion.**

Purvi, accompanied by Abhijeet and Commissioner, was sitting on a black plush leather couch, in Sandeep Khanna's study. It's been two days since Purvi accepted to be the bodyguard of Kavin Khanna. She has heard a lot about him and saw him on a business magazine once or twice. As she was not much into business field so she made herself familiar with all possible details about this family in those two days so that she atleast knew basic information about Khannas'.

Left astonished by the interior of the room, Purvi ran her eyes on each and every object present there. The study table made of mahogany wood shining from the best finishing given. Attached to the table on either side were two almirahs, full of books, varying from politics to chemicals. From spy cameras to best recorders, from 9mm pistols to sniper rifles. Walls were painted off white, covered with certificates from different organisations and seminars Rawtes' has attended. Hung from the middle of the roof a mid-sized yet elegant chandelier, illuminating the whole room in a comfortable yellowish orange light. Furry carpets were spread over the oak wood floor. The whole room, truth to be spoken, screamed of the royalty of the owners.

The door to the room swung open and came in Mr. Sandeep Khanna with one of his body guards.

"Aarey commissioner saab aap yahan?" **Sandeeph Khanna** greeted, occupying a seat across them.

"Kyun Khanna saab humara yahan aana mana hain?" **Commissioner** questioned, smirking a bit.

Sandeep too returned the gesture, before looking at other two in the room. "Abhijeet, CID chief, what a pleasant surprise." opening his arms a bit Sandeep exclaimed, while **Abhijeet** smiled and touched his feet. Smiling in contentment, Sandeep placed his hand on Abhijeet's head and said "Bas bas beta. utho"

 **Abhijeet** did as asked and sat near him, "Kaise ho uncle aap?"

"Yeh puchne ke liye aaye ho? lagta hain uss gunde ne goli chala ke achha kiya. Warna toh kuch logoko mere iss gareeb khaane mein aane ki bhi fursat nahi hain" **Sandeep** sighed.

"Aisi baat nahi hain uncle, bas aaj kal mujrim toh rukne ka naam hi nahi le raha. har roz koyi naa koyi case toh rehta hi hain. Personal life naam ka koyi cheez nahi raha humara toh." **Abhijeet** replied, Sandeep nodded his head, agreeing to him.

Sandeep then looked at Purvi and then at Abhijeet before asking "And who this young lady might be?"

"Purvi Malhotra, Sir" **Purvi** stood and went ahead to shake hands.

"Aur Kavin ki nayi bodyguard." Commissioner stated the obvious "Maine aapko bataya tha na. She is a perfect undercover cop. Humari department ki new joinee. Police department ki fresh face. Toh she is perfect for this job. "

"Achha achaa" **Sandeep** smiled real big. He patted on the couch near him, gesturing her to sit and said "Welcome to Khannas' Purvi."

"Thank You sir, I hope I will stand upto your expectations" **Purvi** replied, humbly.

"I know you will. And please call me uncle, agar tum Kavin ki cousin pose kar rahi ho toh aadat daal lo beta." He smiled and patted her head. Abhijeet smiled at Purvi and signalled her to relax, which she did right away.

"Abhijeet kyun naa tum Purvi ko puri ghar dikha do aur apni aunty se bhi mil lena. agar unhe pata laga tum yahan aaye, mujhse mile, lekin unko mile bina chale gaye, tumhaare saath mera bhi murder ho jaayega. Tab tak main tumhare commissioner kuch baatein kar loon." **Sandeep** said, making trio giggle.

Abhijeet acquiesced instantly and asked Purvi to follow him. Abhijeet showed her anything and everything, which turned out to be almost a small tour around the mansion. They were at the hall, returning to go back to study, when Purvi saw a lady in her mid 40's descending from the stair, ordering some of the servants to fix something. Without any introduction, Purvi knew she was Mrs. Khanna. _Who else could be in that saree and minimal yet elegant jewellery, radiating off royalty with every step she took and every word she spoke?_

"Aunty" **Abhijeet** called out to grab her attention. And he did. The lady instantly stopped ordering and looked their way. She looked at them for a second or two and smiled, showing her beautiful pearly whites.

"She is gorgeous" thought Purvi to herself.

"Abhijeet beta. Goodness, what a pleasant surprise!" she tackled Abhijeet in a bear hug, who was near her by the moment. Abhijeet too hugged her back before taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. _Royal Gesture?!_

"Aunty yeh Purvi" he said introducing Purvi to her "Kavin ki nayi bodyguard. Jab tak hum unn assassins ko pakad nahi lete Purvi yahin pe rahegi"

 **Mrs. Nandita Khanna** looked at her and said "Look at you! Aren't you just marvellous? tumhe dekhke koyi nahi kahega you're in police. You look like a model." she looked at Purvi who was clad in a tank top, with a leather jacket, and skinny jeans. A pair of ankle boots to complete her looks.

"Thank you Mrs. Khanna" **Purvi** shyly smiled.

"Uhf! Just call me aunty. Don't be so formal." **Nandita** said, hugging her and kissing her forehead. She then cupped Purvi's face single handed and continued "Welcome to Khannas' Purvi. yahan pe hum sab ek family hain. tumhe kissi bhi cheez ki zaroorat ho you can say me."

Nandita then took her hand and walked towards the study room, talking about how she was happy that Purvi was there "Chalo ek ladki toh aayi iss

ghar mein. warna iss gharme main akeli aurat bore ho jaati hu kabhi kabhi." both of them chuckled.

They were in the study, taking tea when _the_ **Mr. Kavin Khanna** barged inside, looking furious. Without looking who was in the room, he questioned a tad bit loudly "Dad, what am I hearing? aap mere bodyguard ko replace kar rahe ho? How could you dad?"

"Kavin where are your ethics?' **Nandita** berated, instead. "Apne dad se aise baat karte hain koyi?"

"Mom... uh.. Sorry dad. But why are replacing my bodyguard?" calming down a bit, he asked the same question.

"I already lost my one friend" **Kavin** mumbled this to himself, which didn't go unheard by Purvi.

"Kavin", answered Commissioner "yeh attack jab unsuccessful raha toh humein khabar mili hain ki ab target tum ho. hum koyi risk nahi le sakte. aur saath mein humein yeh bhi pata karna hain why they want to kill you. And most importantly who they are."

"Lekin uncle, dad ke liye we could have hired a new guard, why replacing mine?" **Kavin** whined

"Yes, we have a new guard. But for you" **Abhijeet** replied. Kavin turned around to see the source of the voice. Seeing his brother, _**a brother-from-another-mother**_ , Kavin forgot about his complaints. He rushed and tackled Abhijeet in a manly hug.

"Abhijeet bhai, kaise hain aap?" breaking the hug, **Kavin** asked. His eyes shone with happiness.

"Main thik hu bhai. Tu bata. And stop whining like a five year old." **Abhijeet** patted his back, smirking.

"Waise meet your new guard Purvi Malhotra." Abhijeet gestured to Purvi. Kavin looked at her and Purvi could swear she saw him making faces.

Kavin turned around "New body guard? A girl? Like really Bro?"

Abhijeet grinned, bobbing his head "She is best undercover cop Kavin. She will never disappoint you."

"She better not" **Kavin** said, passing her a glance one more time. Abhijeet dragged him out of the room. Nandita went to Purvi and said "Pardon his behaviour beta. woh thoda depressed hain Ahmik ki maut ke baad. Ahmik ke bohut close tha woh."

Purvi smiled at Nandita and said "It's okay Aunty. I understand"

* * *

Two hours later, Abhijeet and commissioner after discussing their plan with Purvi and Sandeep, decided to take their leave. Settling her things in a room showed by Nandita, Purvi went out to discuss about the employees of their company with Sandeep. She was about to enter the study, when she bumped into something, or say someone, and she being herself went stumbled back and landed oh-so-ungracefully on her butt on the hard concrete floor. She closed her tightly to contain the pain that shot up. As her pain subsided, she opened her eyes only to see Kavin, standing with no emotion on his face, his hands crossed on his chest.

"Tum khud ko sambhal nahi sakte to mujhe kya protect karoge?" asked he, raising his eyebrow.

"Look Mr. " **Purvi** stood on her feet, rubbing invisible dust off her clothes. "I don't know what your problem is. lekin main yahan tumhare saath jhagda karne nahi aayi hu, I am here by the orders of senior officials. Aur tumhe kaise protect karna hain, yeh mujhe pata hain. Don't question my skills. Now if you will move aside, mujhe tumhare dad se kuch discuss karna hain." **Purvi** said, gesturing with her eyes and head to move him aside.

Kavin, stepped to side and mumbled, but making sure her to hear "Ek ladki mujhe protect karegi?"

Purvi, who had placed her hand to open the door, stopped instantly and turned around on her heels "What is it with you all businessmen? Jab mumma mujhe jor jabardasti daily soaps dikhate the wahan bhi businessmen arrogant aur rude hote the, yahan real life mein bhi? Do you have to be so cocky? Is it some kind of a mandatory thing?"

"I am not arrogant and rude. I just can't see any of my guard being replaced, that too with a girl who is new in the department." **Kavin** said as a matter of fact, putting his hands in pants pocket; watching her lips taking shapes and stopping at a point, displaying a smirk.

Purvi removed her hand from the door handle and crossed her hands, tilting her head a tad she questioned "What is your exact problem? Is it your bodyguard being replaced or Is it I being a girl, recruited to be your guard?" She raised her one brow, moving her head a little and uncrossing her hand and opening her hand from elbows to prioritize her question.

Kavin was caught off guard as he tried replying "Its...uh...Its just.."

"Save it Khanna. Tum yeh sochte raho what your problem is, while I go and do the job I came here for" **Purvi** snapped at him before turning on her heels. Without letting him answer, she went inside and closed the door. Kavin sighed, looked at the now closed door and went away.

After dinner, which was consisted of various dishes and normal talks from the elder Khannas' and some snickering comments from Kavin( _obviously_ ), Purvi decided to call Shreya. She grabbed her cell and saw four messages from her four friends at CID. Replying all of them, who were wishing her luck for new mission, she called Shreya.

"So how is it like bumping into one of the top youth icons? Did he rub off any royalty on you?" **Shreya** teasingly asked when Purvi told her about how she bumped into Kavin earlier that evening.

"Shru please. He is arrogant. I hope mera yeh mission jaldi khatam ho jaaye. I can't handle that arrogant Kavin anywhere near me." **Purvi** peevishly replied to her over-enthusiastic friend.

"Chill Purvi. I know you will do well. Aur pata hain na, kalse don't use this number at all. Suspicions badh jaayega. We miss you already, sweetie" **Shreya** tried to cheer her angry friend up. That indeed helped.

"I miss you guys too. Chalo, now gotta sleep. It will be a long day for me tomorrow. Love you Shru" **Purvi** replied. Sharing the good night greetings, Purvi laid down on a super soft bed, all ready to welcome a new day and a new mission.

* * *

*Proofreading not yet done*

A/n: Done done da-na . Purvi answered Kavin back *fangirling* Lolz.

Almost ready with the next chapter. Will update on 28th with a news :D


	5. He desrves justice

A/N: Hello guys here's the next chapter. Thanking all the 7 beautiful souls who commented on last part. It is very well appreciated.

Suit & Tie

Chapter 3: **He deserves justice**

"Excuse me. Who are you?" Purvi's head snapped up as she heard the question directed towards her from the entrance. Purvi was now at office of ' _Khanna and Sons'_ and that too at Kavin's cabin.

She saw a girl standing with a mug of coffee at Kavin's cabin door and looking at her with questioning gaze. The girl has an amazing figure, Purvi noticed. Long beach wavy hair fell perfectly on her till the waist and a pair of black eyes; dressed up in a comfortable blue colour kurti and black leggings with a _dupatta_ draped around her neck.

"Maine pucha who are you? Aur andar kaise aayi tum?" the girl asked her in a slightly miffed tone.

"Uh... hey I am Purvi . Kavin's cousin. Aaj se office join kar rahi hu." Purvi gathered herself and answered the girl as innocently as she could.

"Kavin's cousin?" the girl muttered and came in the cabin. She put the coffee cup on Kavin's table and again looked at Purvi . "Are you sure tum Kavin ki cousin ho? Because usne aisa kuch mujhe nahi bataya."

Purvi gnawed on her lower lip thinking of a reasonable answer to give whosoever-that-girl-was, "Umm Yeah, bachpan se toh main unke cousin hi reh chuki hu. Aap kaun waise?"

"Sakshi Anand, Marketing head. Aur **Kavin ki girlfriend** " Sakshi replied, making sure to emphasise on the last three words. Purvi mentally smirked as she forwarded a hand for a shake. Sakshi took it and Purvi felt her hold getting a little tighter. Though it didn't affect Purvi - _the tough cop_ , she still managed to fake pain all over her face of Purvi - _the Kavin 's cousin_.

"Kavin kahan hain?" Sakshi inquired letting go Purvi 's hands off, as she looked at Purvi who was in formal white shirt, a black pencil skirt and a pair of black peep toe heels complimenting her figure.

"Woh unko ek video call karna tha toh he is in there?" Purvi pointed towards a corner where Kavin had a small room for video-conferencing.

Sakshi smiled and picked up the coffee cup and said "Oh great. I will just go and give him the coffee. Aur tum...uh.. Purvi right? Tum yahin ek jagah baithe raho aur main wapis aake tumhe kaam sikhati hu. Kavin ko yeh bilkul pasand nahi ki koyi unke cheezon ko haath lagaye." Sakshi deliberately alluded to the file Purvi was reading when she came inside. Purvi was just about to say something when Kavin came inside ending his video conference. Sakshi, seeing him, placed back the coffee mug and went to him before tackling him in a hug and placing a kiss on his lips. Purvi chuckled at the torture bechara Kavin was going through when she saw the look on his face. Hearing her chuckle, Kavin rolled his eyes causing her to break into peals of laughter. Purvi , tried very hard to control but damage was already done. Sakshi turned around and looked at her surprised.

"What are you laughing for?" she asked Purvi while she looked at Kavin who stood there. Crossing his arms on his chest, smirking with his one eyebrow raised and the look on his face which was clearly yelling at her 'now-answer-her'

"Nothing, it's just nothing. Main bas ek joke padh rahi thi. " Purvi knew Sakshi didn't buy it but she didn't ask anything back too.

Sakshi furrowed her brows and mumbled something under her breath which Purvi couldn't quite make out.

"Waise Kavin , Purvi kaunsi department mein kaam karegi?" Sakshi inquired, her arms looped around his neck and his hands on her waist "Main Purvi ko unki cabin dikha dungi."

Kavin smiled, _or say tried to_ , before saying "Sakshi dad chahte hain main Purvi ko khud kaam sikhau. She will be in design and modification branch. So she will work under my supervision in my cabin."

Sakshi nodded in assent and left the cabin but not before sending Purvi a suspicious glare. Purvi's lip tugged upwards as Sakshi sent her the last glare before closing the door behind.

"Well that was wei-" She turned to Kavin , who was standing near his chair, with hands crossed across his chest and one eyebrow raised " _amazing_ " Purvi ended and Kavin smirked.

He sat gesturing Purvi to do the same across the table, facing him. Purvi brought out a chair and her diary too.

"So Kavin , mujhe tumse kuch puch taach karni hain. About the attack." Purvi said, keeping her voice down. While Kavin nodded and gestured her to go ahead.

"Tumhare dad IIT mein guest lecture dene jaane wale the yeh kitne logon ko pata tha?" came the first question.

"Umm... company ke kuch 10 logonko, driver, unke guards, mom, mujhe, college administration ko, shayad itne logon ko hi" Kavin answered, thinking hard, while Purvi noted it down.

"Anything suspicious? Matlab ussdin tumhe kuch ajeeb laga ho? Office mein yaa fir ghar mein. Anything? " Purvi questioned.

"Aisa kuch toh ajeeb nahi tha, lekin haan do din pehle maine Ahmik ko kissise phone pe baat karte huye dekha tha. It seemed like Ahmik was tensed about something. Main kuch sunn nahi paaya kyunki I was far from him."

"Okay. Tum please mujhe tumhare saare employees ki files de do. Mujhe study karna hain." Purvi said, writing down something on her diary.

Seeing no movement from Kavin , Purvi looked at him only to find him looking at her. Amazement written all over his face with his mouth slightly ajar. Purvi furrowed her brow and swayed her head in sideways and her eyes asking him what he was waiting for.

"You want me to do what?" Asked a bewildered Kavin, moving his head sideways, trying to confirm what he heard was right.

"To...give me the details of your employees" Purvi hesitatingly said, seeing him so taken aback.

"Don't you ever think tha-" Kavin started

And Purvi made sure to cut him midway "mera kaam hain yeh. Aur main bas sabki background check karungi that's it. Now will you please give me the files?"

Kavin shook his head and called someone in the intercom to bring the details of every employee in. "I hope the one you called is trustable" Purvi said while Kavin bobbed his head.

* * *

 _A little while later:_

 _Undisclosed location:_

A person was sitting on a plush leather couch with a glass of brandy in hand. Stood in front of him 4 guys, staring at the floor.

"Ek chotasa kaam diya tha tumlogo ko, uss aadmi ko maar daalne ki, ek golichahiye hota hain humlogo ko kissiko maarne ke liye. Aur tumlog nikle akal ke dushman aur nikamme. Uss bodyguard ko maar daala? Ek kaam dhangse nahi hota na tumlogo se?" the figure sitting on the couch, berated the guys. "Kya karu main tumlogo ka? Boss bohut naa khush hain."

"Sorry boss, aage se aisa nahi hoga" one of the guys managed to answer whilst others nodded.

"aage se aisa nahi hoga? Tumko nahi lagta yeh dialogue kuch jyada hi purana ho gaya hain? Kuch naya bahana dhund lena kyunki aaj bade boss aane waale hain. Iss se pehle tumlogo ki chutti ho jaaye kuch bahana dhund lena. Ab jao." He yelled at the last part causing the guys to rush out of the room.

No sooner did the guys close the door behind them, he picked up a photo from the table and spoke "tayyar rahiyo. Marna toh tujhe hain hi. Galti jo ki hain humse panga leke. tujhe maar daalne ka mann toh nahi kar raha, lekin kya kare? Kaam hain bhai. Boss ka order hain. Tere baap toh haath se nikal gaya, ab teri baari." Ending the monologue he gulped down the brandy in one go.

* * *

Scene Shift:

 _Khanna and Sons_

"Hello Kavin " a masculine voice wished from the door making both Kavin and Purvi to snap their heads up. There stood this guy, with a mop of curls on his head, stubble cheeks and Purvi didn't fail to notice his uncommonly attractive pair of green orbs. Her jaw touched the floor noticing, how attractive that lad was. And the smile, which was more of a smirk, playing on his lips made him defiantly hotter, _only if it was possible._

"Karan!" Kavin exclaimed, like a five year old child. "Kaisa hain tu?"

"Thik hu bro, tu bata." Karan asked, coming in giving away Kavin a manly hug. Kavin took Karan to the couch inside the cabin, but Karan stopped midway as he espied a beauty sitting on the other table. His breath stuck at the throat and only thought that crossed his mind was _how on earth can someone be so ravishing and gorgeous and beautiful and whatnot at the same freaking time? She is too gorgeous to be real._

Karan felt someone shaking him while he was checking the lady out, "Uhm.. Karan, meet Purvi . My cousin. Aaj se yeh humari company join kar rahi hain." Kavin introduced. Karan smiled and went to Purvi . He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, bowing down a tad and said "Purvi you are a beauty. I am Karan Mehra. " still hunching down, his eyes bore into hers. She saw his turning into a lighter shade of green, as he winked at her.

Deep blush crept into Purvi's cheeks and she replied "Thank You Karan" as he placed another kiss on her palm.

"Ahem ahem" Kavin faked a cough bringing both of them out of the reverie. Purvi looked at him and was surprised to see a glint of... anger(?) on his eyes. Karan smiled and turned around.

A while later after some nattering, Karan took his leave, giving a hug to Kavin once more and winking at Purvi before leaving as he said "We gotta go out sometime" Purvi acquiesced bobbing her head.

"Umm Kavin , do you know which security agency recruited Ahmik" Purvi inquired looking at some file, breaking the trance Kavin was in.

"Why does it matter anyway?" Kavin sighed sadly, slapping his hands on both knees and pushing himself off the chair, "It's not that it is going to bring him back" he looked outside, through the big window that covered the whole wall.

Purvi , closed the file she was reading, looking up at him "Kavin , I am a police officer. When we join the academy we take oaths to fight for injustice, to protect the innocents, to deliver justice. And Ahmik deserves justice. I know you miss him. Trust me, everyone does. He was such a beautiful soul", she kept the files on the table as she pushed herself off the chair. She went near Kavin and kept her hand on his shoulder before continuing "Finding the assassins and putting them behind bars is the only thing we can do for Ahmik right now, this is the only thing that will put his soul into peace. We can't just let go his sacrifice in vain. **He deserves justice** and I will give him that."

Kavin wiped off the tears that were starting to roll down his cheeks. He turned around and said "Thank you. Ahmik ke liye yeh sab karne ke liye."

"It's my duty" Purvi flashed her pearly whites and she got back to her chair whilst Kavin went to his.

"Personally, I would like you not to go through my employees' files" and then Kavin was back in his cocky self, few minutes later.

"And personally I would like you not to poke your nose in my job" Purvi replied, quoting his lines, pointing towards him with her pen.

* * *

*proofreading not yet done*

 **A/n** : Ohkay, seems we have some serious thingy going on here.

Now the news guys :D Today, 28th May 2016, we are celebrating first successful year of _You Left Me Incomplete_. I can't believe it's already been a year I wrote the first chapter of YLMI. So... Happy birthday to YLMI and I announce it's sequel coming soon. Which will be named as _**Heart's Unchanged, Still!**_ Any hands still up for the sequel?


	6. The A department

**A/N** : Hiya Munchkins, back with chapter 4 here. All the beautiful souls reviewed in the last chapter, Thanks a ton guys. I loved reading them.

* * *

Chapter 4

 **The A Department**

"Hey beta, how was your first day at _work_?" Purvi was stopped by the voice as she was on her way to room. She turned around and saw Nadnita, sitting on the couch, with a magazine on her one hand and a tea cup in the other. She smiled at Nandita and took her steps towards the couch.

Settling herself down, she replied "Hey aunty. It was good. Hope jaldise woh assassins pakda jaaye. Today I was goi..."

"Pst, please beta, kaam ki baatein ghar pe nahi. Aur waise bhi mujhe kaha tumhari investigation samajh aane waali? " Nandita said. Bending her body forward a tad, she held Purvi's hand in hers "Sandeep ne aaj ek party rakha hain. Abhijeet ne suggest kiya it will be good agar tumhe publicly introduce kiya jaaye toh, it will be less suspicious. Warna tum toh jaante hi ho inn media waalon ko, bas tumhe aate huye do din hua nahi, pata nahi kaisi kaisi stories bana rahe hain."

"Yeh Abhijeet Sir bhi naa" Purvi sighed "Kya zaroorat thi inn sab ki"

"Zaroorat ka toh pata nahi lekin haan mere paas tumhare liye ek good news hain. Tumhare sab colleagues aa rahe hain. So you better get excited. I know you miss them already." Nandita cupped Purvi's face in her hands, shifting herself a little near Purvi.

And this news really made her excited. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it instantly as she was at loss of words. Her eyes turned into a darker shade of brown, as it always did when she was happy and elated and out of words.

"Really" finally she spoke, her eyes twinkling with joy of meeting her best friends after two days. Oh! She missed them like hell!

 _Never get too close with your colleagues_ She made a mental note to herself as she smiled at Nandita.

"Haan, issiliye ab tum jao, tayyar bhi hona hain na tumhe. Tumhare liye do teen dresses select karke rakha hain maine tumhare room mein, jo sabse jyada pasand aaye, pehen lena." Nandita replied, happy seeing Purvi so excited.

Purvi stood on her feet and went to her room; get herself presentable for the guests that were going to come for her, basically. As she opened her room door she saw a garment rack standing with seven dresses hung on it, which according to Nandita was _do-teen._ She threw her hand bag on the bed and made her way to the rack. A gorgeous golden-white evening gown she espied hung in the middle. She picked it out deciding to flaunt that elegant fabric.

Kavin came in, typing away something on his cell phone, when his foot touched something, making it roll away producing a metallic sound. He looked up and around and saw some workers decorating the front lawn.

"What the hell is going on?" he questioned himself moving his eyes to find someone to ask the same. Finding none he knew who could answer, he went inside and found Nandita ordering something to their cook.

"Mom, kya ho raha hain yeh sab? Itni decorations kyun?"

Nandita sent the cook away before looking at him and said the same thing as she said to Purvi.

"Argh! Matlab media honge yahan?" Kavin groaned as his mom ended telling him about the party

"Haan beta. It will be better agar hum Purvi ko publicly introduce kar de. Aur ab jao bhi, jaake ready ho jao." Kavin agreed reluctantly, dragging himself upstairs to his room to ready himself for another boring party of his life.

Two hours later, guests started arriving, Nandita and Sandeep welcoming them.

"Sandeep ji, kahan hain aapki bhanji jiske liye aaj yeh party rakkhi gayi hain?" A reporter asked Sandeep. He smiled and asked Nandita to call her.

"There she is!" Karan sing-sang spotting Purvi coming out, clad in one of the finest gown ever made. A gown with sequined golden works in upper half that hugged her body curves while the lower part was flowy from the waist line that was golden and gradually falling to be white with golden hemline till her ankle. Her make up even, hair curled to fall into ringlets at the end kept side swept. With just a pearl statement neckpiece and pearl ear stud with a pair of platform heels to complete her look she stood there fiddling a pleat of her gown, nervous, as numerous camera flashes went off.

The guests looked at her with their mouths hanging open. Not that like she was the most beautiful girl in the world but in that party, she definitely was. Nandita nudged Kavin to bring her to them. Kavin nodded and turned to go but was stopped on his track as he saw Karan already near her, bowing to her forwarding a hand. She nervously put her hand on his with a small smile. Karan kissed her knuckles and brought her to Sandeep who took her to stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Good evening. I am very happy you all are here in such a short notice. Aaj ki yeh party maine apni bhaanji ko aap sabke saath introduce karwane ke liye rakha hain. Meet Purvi Malhotra. She was in London for last 5 years. I am very happy to have her here." Purvi waved a little at the guests as Sandeep gave his little speech.

"Sir. Miss Purvi kaunsi department handle karegi?" A reporter put forward his question.

Sandeep smiled and said, looking at Purvi "Main chahta hoon, sawalo ka jawab Purvi khud de. Come beta" He stepped aside so that Purvi could stay at the podium.

"Right now I will work for Design and Modification branch. Baad mein dekhte hain kya hota hain" Purvi answered, confidently.

"Miss Purvi, why did you choose to work in India when you could have earned ten times more in London?" another question came from god-knows-where.

"That's right. I could have earned ten times may be twenty times more. Lekin jo maza desh ke liye kuch karne mein hain woh aur kahin nahi. " Purvi smiled proudly, stealing a glance at her CID team, who was sitting on a table. Shreya and Ishita showed her thumbs up while Abhijeet returned her a smile, thousand folds more proud.

"Miss Purvi, humne suna hain defence ministry Russia ke saath kuch deal karne waale hain, kuch naye arms ke liye. Kya aapko lagta hain Khanna and Sons' woh sab dene mein na kamayab rahe? Jiske liye humein Russia se deal karna pad raha hain?" came up another question.

Purvi looked at the person who asked her that. A girl in her late 20's was waiting eagerly for her answer. She smiled and replied "Jab aap khana banate hain maida, sabziya toh bazaar se kharid ke hi laate hain naa? Raw materials toh aapko bazaar se hi milete hain naa? Waise hi hum bhi raw materials Russia se laayenge. Khanna and Sons' mein hum uss arms ko modify karenge, redesign karenge. Hum kabhi fail nahi huye hain. Any more questions? " Purvi asked looking at paparazzi who were scribbling down the things she said.

"Kya Karan Mehra aapka boyfriend hain?" someone shouted from the crowd, as every face in the lawn turned towards her.

"Ji? No no. Gods, we are just friends" Purvi said, faking the British accent so flawlessly, that no one could ever recognize. "No more questions please, enjoy your evening." Waving off once again at the crowd, she walked off the stage, only to be greeted by a smiling Karan.

"That was amazing m'lady" Karan did once again that bow-ish thing. Purvi smiled, looking at his enchanting green orbs, which made her heart skip a beat or two, for sure.

"Thank you Karan. Main Nandita Mami se milke aati hu" composing herself, she said.

But Karan being flirtatious self, said "Aarey main bhi chalta hu " she walked to Nandita who was happily chatting with Abhijeet and rest of the CID team. Nandita ( _fake)_ introduced her with the cops, who were already her friends.

Minutes later, she was standing by herself watching others happily talking when she felt someone's hot breathes tickling her neck. She prepared herself to teach that person a lesson but was relieved when she heard the rusty voice "Looking beautiful tonight"

She turned around and checked the person from top to bottom who was in a tux, before replying "Why thank you! You don't look half bad yourself Mr. Kavin Khanna."

He smirked, _that smirk you know with his one eyebrow raised a little and hands crossed on his chest_ and said cockily "Abhijeet tumhe dad ke study pe bula raha hain. Tumhara team bhi hain. Main bhi thodi der mein aa jaunga. Kuch discuss karna hain shayad."

Purvi nodded a little and took easy and small steps into the house, so that no one would suspect her missing.

She opened the door to Sandeep's study revealing her team and Sandeep waiting for her. She tackled her friends in a group hug, letting out a low squeal, rambling how much she missed them. Dushyant patted her head and kissed her forehead. He missed his sisterly figure all these days.

"Waise Purvi, we brought the CCTV footages. Uss attack waale din ka." Dushyant said, turning the laptop on.

"Achha? Show me! Aaplogo ne dekha? Kuch mila?" she directed her question towards Abhijeet, knowing even a minutest ( _well only if that was a word_ ) detail can never go unnoticed by him.

"Haan. Teen assassins the" Ishita said, in her full-duty mode, "Pata nahi andar kaise aaya. Full security toh the college mein. Lekin haan woh log pehle se auditorium mein nahi the. Woh log 15 minutes baad aaye the. "

Shreya turned her laptop so that Purvi could see the footage. Watching the footage for umpteenth time in a slow motion, Purvi finally found a clue, better say two.

"Sir!" she addressed Abhijeet not removing her eyes from the video footage yet "Yeh dekhiye Abhijeet Sir, Sandeep uncle ke piche jo guard khada hain, he was looking at the audience. 10 seconds baad he looks baffled at something, his pupils dilated much aur woh ab bhi audience ki taraf dekh raha hain." Ishita, Abhijeet and Shreya hovered upon the table to get a clear view of the person.

"You know him uncle?' Abhijeet questioned Sandeep, who was as much befuddled as them.

He noded head in negative before replying "Nahi. Yeh toh mere guard nahi hain. Yeh kahase aaya?"

"Yeh aapke guards mein se ek nahi hain? Are you sure?" Ishita inquired, before taking any step.

"Nahi hain beta, I have not seen him before." Sandeep confirmed and that was the cue for them to start their investigation. Abhijeet ordered Shreya to print a hard copy of that mysterious person, and Shreya did that in an instant. Purvi resumed the video and pause it after some minutes. The video was now showing the three assassins firing towards the stage.

"Sir, yeh dekhiye, iss aadmi ki haath mein ek tattoo banaya hua hain. " She pointed out at one of them.

"Haan toh? Ek tattoo se hum isse kaise dhundenge?" questioned Shreya.

"Iss tattoo ko main jaanti hu?" Purvi said, gulping down her nervousness as Kavin espied her eyes turned into lighter shade of brown and she fidgeted her fingers. Kavin, who was sitting near her, took her hands under the table and started tracing soothing circles with his thumb on her upper palm to calm her, and he succeeded in doing so. He knew it as he felt her body relaxing and her orbs turned into their normal colour of chocolate brown.

"Iss aadmi ko tum jaante ho?" Pankaj, after ages, opened his mouth to ask something, and that too a stupid question.

"Nahi, iss tattoo ko jaanti hu" Purvi corrected him, and mentally preparing herself to elaborate her answer.

She took a deep breath before putting fire on the bomb, that she was going to throw at them, which, she was sure, would shook them. "Yeh tattoo The A Department ke log banwate hain. It's a kind of stamp for them."

Everyone looked at her, wondering what department she was talking about.

"What the hell is this A Department?" Kavin asked, saying out profanities.

"The A Department, ek aisi organisation hain jahan Assassins hone ke liye train kiya jaata hain." Purvi replied, her eyes moving from one to other present in that room. Whilst everyone stood there befuddled, she continued "They generally select teenagers, train them for 2 years to become an assassin. Yeh office kahan hain kisiko nahi pata. Sirf iske hone ka khabar mila hain aaj tak. Normally they never fail in killing someone, aap lucky ho ki aap bas gaye" Purvi directed the last line to Sandeep.

* * *

 _*proofreading not done yet*_

 **A/N** : Hiya again lovlies. I wanted to know how do you all like the story so far? I know there is a point for improvement, and trust me I am trying to. And is it okay with the pace I am going? I mean is the story pace too slow? Or too fast? Please lemme know.


	7. Purvi Malhotra, I ahve my eyes on you!

A/n: Hiya lovelies.. Howdy? I am up with chapter 5 here.

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Purvi Malhotra,I have my eyes on you!**

"They generally select teenagers, train them for 2 years to become an assassin. Yeh office kahan hain kisiko nahi pata. Sirf iske hone ka khabar mila hain aaj tak. Normally they never fail in killing someone, aap lucky ho ki aap bas gaye" Purvi directed the last line to Sandeep.

"Or maybe they didn't want to kill Sandeep sir at all" Shreya spoke, looking at the video footage, CD that Dushyant had newly inserted and played. Whilst others stood their completely shocked, Dushyant asked Shreya to explain her point.

"Yeh uss camera ki footage hain jo auditorium ki right wall pe hain. Yahan pe saaf dikh raha hain woh assassins Sandeep sir pe target kar hi nahi raha hain, they were trying to kill that imposter. But why?"

This pristine piece of information brought different thoughts and questions to their mind.

"Purvi, how do you know about this A department thing?" Kavin asked, furrowing his brows, the question that was on almost everyone's mind.

That moment Purvi knew there was no denying, no more hiding now. Her eyes travelled from one person to another inside the room and all the sets of eye were on her, desperate to know the answer of the question Kavin asked. "When I was on my first undercover mission, I met this girl. Meera was her name, obviously fake name. We became good friends in a matter of some days. She had the same tattoo, drawn on her wrist. Maine usko pucha uska matlab kya hain, lekin she said that's none of my business. I, too, didn't force her. Ek din achanak se uspar hamla hua. Usko ek goli lagi. She was unconscious for a day. Fir jab jaagi main uske saath thi. Tab usne mujhe bataya, how she was related to that tattoo. _She was a normal teenager, always busy with her studies, karate classes and championships, homeworks . Ek din achanak se usko ek addmi mili jab woh Karate class se wapis aa rahi thi, before she could react, that man pushed something on her nose and when she woke she found herself in a well maintained room. fir woh aadmi andar aaya and usse bola that she was in A department head quarters. Aur naa chahte huye bhi Meera ko training leni padi. 2 saal ki training period mein Meera ne yeh samajh gaya tha ki agar usse department se nikalna hain toh woh zinda nahi marne ke baad hi nikal paayega. So she made a plan, jab usko ek nuclear scientist ko maarne bheja, apna mission complete karke, Meera ne apni saathiyo ko distract kiya aur wahan se bhaag gayi_. Aur tab se A department ki log usko dhund rahe the. Department ko darr tha kahin unnlogo ki identity naa reveal kar de. Jab Meera ka pata chala toh they tried to kill her. Pehli baar toh woh bas gayi thi lekin do din baad fir attack hua aur woh bas nahi paayi. And this is how I know about this A department thing" Purvi let out a long breath, that she was holding while telling the story. Everyone inside the room nodded their heads.

"Shreya mujhe iss imposter ki ek photo chahiye, quick. " Abhijeet ordered the girl shoulder length hair, while the later rushed to connect the printer with her system, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

As soon as the printer processed out a paper with the hazy picture of the imposter on it, Shreya took it and said "Picture jyada clear to nahi hain Sir, I hope it works" she then handed it to Daya, who was standing quietly all this time.

"Hmm" Daya hummed, looking at the hazy picture held by his right hand and while the other hand's fingers tracing along the way on his perfectly trimmed beard, before continuing "Pankaj circulate this photo in whole police department. I want this photo to be in every police station all over the country in one hour still keeping it a low cost affair. I don't want to grab any unnecessary attention, especially not the news channels. With the picture add the note to keep it as secret as possible"

While Pankaj nodded and typed away the note with the picture to send it, Daya stood on his heels and said to others in the room "Humein eke k karke bahar jana chahiye. Warna logo ko shaq ho jaayega. Main aur Sandeep uncle pehle nikalte hain" with that Sandeep Khanna stood and went out of the room Daya.

"Uh, Pankaj" Daya called, while everyone's head shot up towards him who was standing at the door, getting hold of the handle "I want that imposter in my interrogation in 24 hours. And your time starts now."

Shreya, Pankaj and Purvi looked at Daya as if they have seen a ghost, their mouth agape, while Pankaj turned pale as soon as his brain processed the order, Purvi opened her mouth to say something, but Daya was already gone, closing the door behind him. Dushyant and Ishita who was sitting on a couch looking at footage keenly, shot their heads up and Ishita murmured "24 hours?" looking at Dushyant who was already looking at her.

All of them looked at Abhijeet who was standing there, amusement clearly evident on his face. "Sir." Pankaj and Ishita whined.

"24 hours is too less. Aap Daya sir se baat karo naa. He will listen only to you." Shreya said, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Abhijeet knowing he can't resist those, he stood from his place and announced "I am sorry. I am out of this." And with that he strode out of the room, letting horror take over his juniors.

Kavin looked at Freddy, who was giving the same expressions, but at his colleagues, the apple he was eating fell from his hand long ago.

"What. The. Actual. Hell?" Purvi cursed, not trying to lower her voice as she leaned back on chair, sighing deeply.

As if they have found their voices, Ishita started whining, looking at Shreya "Yaar, tere fiancé pagal ho gaya kya?" then she turned around to Kavin, who was stifling a laugh looking at their open-mouthed forms "Kavin, Daya Sir ne jo juice liya tha kahin usse Alcohol toh nahi tha naa?"

"Pankaj, Daya naa sach mein pagal ho gaya." Shreya looked sadly at her cute friend, who was on almost verge of tears.

"Guys, guys! relax" and here came Dushyant "Humne pehle yeh kya hain right? So we can do it now too. Just calm down. Jitney bhi informers hain, sab ko kaam pe laga do. Iss baar jyada paisa do sab informers ko. I will talk to Abhijeet Sir about the money soon."

" _Uh, Pankaj I want that imposter in my interrogation in 24 hours. And your time starts now_ " Pankaj said mimicking Daya causing Kavin to roll over the couch, laughing hysterically. "24 hours? 24 hours? Yeh imposter kahin bhi ho sakta hain. Main 24 hours mein kahase dhund ke laaun? CID officer hu koyi superman nahi ki udd ke jaunga aur usse leke aaunga. Yaar I resign this job." Stomping his feet, he sat down with a plop on the couch. That only caused Kavin's laugh doubling. Purvi who was sitting near him smacked on his arms, rolling her eyes and putting her index finger on her lips to silence him. Kavin sat upstraight, wiping away his tears that were caused during his laughter.

"I am sorry" Kavin said, panting heavily "Lekin tumlogo ki faces dekhne layak thi."

Before anyone could answer, they heard a knock on the door but not waiting for the answer as it showed up Sakshi's face "Hey guys, yahan kya kar rahe ho? Main kabse dhund rahi thi."

"Kuch... Kuch nahi" Purvi stuttered, as Sakshi came in "Kavin mujhe Shreya ke colleagues se introduce kara rahe the, then Pankaj mujhe kuch softwares dikha rahe" She came up with the best cover up at that moment and it seemed Sakshi bought it; as she came in and sat right beside Kavin, causing Purvi to shift from her seat. Sakshi quickly pecked Kavin whilst he shifted uncomfortably on his seat. Purvi, now stifled her laughter as Shreya coughed and Pankaj and Freddy stood there, their mouth hanging open.

Kavin held Sakshi by shoulders and said "Lekin tum yahan kya kar rahe ho?"

"Woh Nandita aunty ne bola ki main tumlogo ko niche aane ke liye bol du, sab log dance floor pe wait kar rahe hain" Sakshi stood up, holding Kavin's hand and dragging him to his feet. Only thing Kavin could do was let out a sigh, mumble an 'okay' and went out of the room with Sakshi, leaving a grinning Purvi, at his condition, behind.

"Hey, woh kya hain?" Ishita inquired looking at paused video footage they were watching, gaining everyone attention back at the laptop display.

"Kya hain Ishita?" Freddy asked.

"Yeh jo aadmi Sandeep sir ke piche khada hain, woh Sandeep sir ko maarne ke liye gun nikaal raha hain?" Ishita said, sending off tension in the room's atmosphere. While Dushyant rushed near Ishita to have a clearer look, Shreya's eyes grew bigger.

Purvi, who was standing at the other side of the table, looked at everyone before saying "You gotta be kidding me Ishu" as she rushed to the side of Shreya to watch the video. Her eyes bulged out as the thing she was dreading turned to be true.

"No no no! This can't be happening. Pankaj please video ko slow motion pe play karo" Purvi requested weakly as the said person played the video in slow motion.

"Stop stop" Dushyant yelped "Yeh dekho uss bande ki tattoo." All others turned their eyes where he was pointing and next thing that was heard in unison was _**"The A Department?!"**_

"Why the hell these A Department trying to kill each other?" questioned Ishita, whose answer probably was no one having.

"So basically" Purvi pulled out a paper from _'god-knows-where'_ and a sharpie and started writing "Ek aadmi aate hain, Sandeep sir ke guard bankar. Jo most probably A Department se hain. Woh Sandeep sir pe hamla karne jaata hi hain, jab achanak se audience mein se unpar koyi goli chalata hain, jo koyi aur nahi A department ki log hain. Woh goli jaake lagta hain ek flower vase par. Aur sab alert ho jaate hain. Interesting! Yeh maazra kya hain" Purvi rubbed her temples, as Shreya studied the thing that Purvi just drew.

Shreya asked Pankaj to resume the video again and they saw the imposter running towards the stage exit. "Shit!" Shreya muttered "Dekho yeh imposter bhaagne kis koshish kar raha hain, that very moment Ahmik wahan se Sandeep sir ko nikalne ki koshish kar raha hain. Shayad audience mein baithe huye assassins uss aadmi ko maarne ki koshish kar raha tha lekin goli lagi Ahmik ko, which was very unfortunate."

Others nodded, Dushyant ran his hand through his hair in aggravation "You know what, we should really find this guy in 24 hours." He exclaimed. He then picked up the picture of the imposter, he printed earlier and said looking at it "Kaun ho tum? Aur kya chahte ho."

"Purvi," Ishita said as a thought crossed her mind, three heads snapped up at him "Kya aisa ho sakta hain ki woh aadmi aaj party ho? Firse Sandeep sir aur Kavin ko maarne ki koshish kar raha hain?"

"Aaj yahan tight security hain. Fir bhi hum chance nahi le sakte." Shreya replied as she dragged Purvi up off her seat "Hum dono niche jaa rahe hain. We need stick near both Khannas' tum dono yahi raho, just find this guy wherever he is. We need him in our interrogation tomorrow. We can't take chance." While others nodded, Dushyant ordered Ishita "Ishita go with them. Humein khabar karte rehna." She nodded and went towards both the girls and rushed out of the room to the lawn, with them.

Shreya rushed to Sandeep while Purvi dragged her feet towards Kavin, who was talking to some business associates. Karan saw her and was about to go towards when he bumped into someone, spilling wine all over him. He looked up and saw a girl standing there, sympathy written all over her face "I am so sorry. I was not looking where I was going" she cried, trying to find a tissue.

"Hey Its okay" Karan replied holding her shoulders trying to calm her down "I will just go and clean myself okay? Don't blame yourself" he said, going towards the washroom. The girl looked at his retreating figure and then at Shreya, who was smirking and mouthed at her "Well done Ishu" giving, her a thumbs up. While she nodded slightly and went away.

"Can I borrow him for a minute, gentlemen?" Purvi politely asked the men with whom Kavin was talking.

"Sure beautiful lady" one of them replied as she dragged him away to a lone place.

"What?!" Kavin asked peevishly, annoyance written all over his face.

"We've got something?" Purvi looked up at him with serious eyes.

"It better be serious, warna..." Kavin trailed off seeing her slightly tensed face, trying to get hold of the serious situation.

"Someone is trying to kill you and Sandeep uncle" She replied, as he stood his mouth agape.

"Thank You captain obvious" Kavin mocked her as she shook her head and said "I mean, he might be in this party now."

"Are you seri...?" Kavin couldn't complete his sentence, as the security alarm went off causing the guests to look here and there and security personnel to pull their socks up and take their positions.

An automatic voice boomed through the speakers in already tensed atmosphere " _There is a security breach in the mansion. I request every security personnel to lead everyone to the panic room. Gates will be closed automatically in ten seconds. I repeat, take everyone to panic room. Stay safe_ " and with a beeping sound, the voice went dead.

* * *

 _Undisclosed location:_

The same man sitting on a couch while an another stood there, head hung low.

"Kya hua?" the man on the couch asked

"Boss gaya tha main aaj Khanna mansion mein, lekin isse pehle main andar jaata, pata nahi kaise alarm baj gaya." The other replied, rage in his eyes.

"Tera tere akal ke saath kya dushmani hain huh?" boss asked, standing and going near him, while the other inched back, "Kisne kaha tha tujhe wahan jaane ko?"

"Boss uss din nakamyab raha toh, maine socha..."

"Socha? Tune Socha? Nalayak *slap* burbak *slap* akal ke dushman *slap* tune socha? Tera kaam sochna nahi hain. Sochne ka kaam mera hain, tera kaam hain mera order follow karna. Samjha?" and the boss, poked the other's temple with his index finger "Yeh baat apni khopdi mein daal le. Warna police ka toh pata nahi lekin mere haathon zaroor marega."

While that ' _akal-ke-dushman_ ' stood, nodding his head looking at the ground, the boss screamed looking at the door "PARAS, ALAM"

Two people came running in and stood near the other one. Boss looked at three of them, burning holes in their head with his stare, deadly stare, _may I add,_ before ordering "Sandeep ke ghar mein ek ladki aaya, jiski wajahse aaj ghar mein party tha. Mujhe uski history, geography sab chahiye, 12 ghante ki andar. Kaun hain, kahase aayi hain, paida kaha huyi thi, maa-baap, boyfriend nahi lagta woh Kavin ki cousin hain. "

He then picked up Purvi's photo smiling wickedly "Kaun ho tum? Purvi Malhotra, I have my eyes on you"

* * *

*no proofreading done*

A/N: Seems Purvi is in danger. Is a peril coming on her way? Sorry for being late and updating after thousands of years(not really though ). My lappy broke down once, then I had writers block. The only thing I can say in my defense.

I wanted to ask, if anyone is still interested in reading revised and improvised version of You Left Me Incomplete? If yes, do let me know.

With love

Until next time

Kuki


	8. Has Purvi's cover blown?

_A/n: Sorry loves, for being irregular with my updates._

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Is Purvi's cover blown?**

The comforting midnight light from the moon peeped through open window and slightly flying curtain to fell upon the couple in the deep slumber. The room filled in with light snores from both of them. Breaking the silence of the midnight rang the mobile on the nightstand which caused both of them to jerk open their eyes. The man stretched his hand to get the cell phone, while the woman switched on the table light and looked at the table clock which showed 1:30 a.m

"Hello?" questioned the man on the phone in deep raspy yet strict voice, as the woman propped herself on her elbows looking at her husband.

...

"Okay Pankaj, hum abhi aate hain. Tum usse interrogation room pe bithao. Aur agar woh zakhmi hain toh give him first aid. We will be there in 20" Abhijeet replied urgently to the speaker, as he threw away the duvet and walked to the closet to get his dress. Tarika, too got into her cop mode. She jumped out of the bed, grabbing the first outfit she found she jumped inside the washroom, giving her husband room to change.

20 minutes later, they were at CID building. After Abhijeet parked the car, both of them rushed inside the conference room to meet the other team members.

"What we have here Pankaj?" Dushyant inquired, as they entered the conference hall they heard Dushyant. Pankaj came forward and gave him and others a file each.

"Woh jo aadmi Sandeep Sir ke guard banke gaya tha woh pakda gaya. Rajesh Shetty naam hain." Freddy gave the details as they charged towards the interrogation room, going through the files all the while "Humne jaisa expect kiya tha waisa hi huya. He, in fact, was from the A department. Ek ghante pehle Pankaj ki ek khabri ki phone aaya ki Rajesh ko Malad ki taraf dekha gaya hain. humne ne local police ko call kiya and they nabbed him. Fir thodi der pehle Pankaj ki call aaya ki main aaplogon ko call karke yahan bula lu." Freddy continued, while Dushyant and Abhijeet, who joined them by now nodded in appreciation.

"Rajesh kitne der se yahan hain?" Abhijeet questioned, as they looked at accused sitting in the interrogation room, through the one-way glass mirror from the record room.

"24 minutes Sir." Pankaj replied instead, who was standing there.

"Muh khola?" Ishita asked gesturing to Rajesh. As an answer Pankaj nodded in negative.

"Okay, main aur Daya andar jaate hain." Abhijeet took the lead, seeing Daya who came in the record room.

"I will check him for injury first" said Tarika and Freddy followed her inside. They entered the room through the stairs, while Rajesh looked up to see who it was.

Without saying a word, Tarika started checking him for any injury and surprisingly he didn't do anything. After the checking was done tarika went out and Daya, Dushyant entered took a chair and Abhijeet sat on the table, near Rajesh, facing him. The accused looked at Abhijeet trying not to show any fear in his eyes but failing miserably. Ishita joined them soon.

"Rajesh Shetty? Yahin hain naa tumahara naam?" Ishita asked. Rajesh didn't reply. She looked at the file and read more details.

"Born in 1982, December 2nd" she again said, but there was no emotion on his face.

"Okay!" Ishita put the file on the table. "I know yeh sab boring hain. Let's do something new." She hunched forward, putting her elbows on the table she interlaced her fingers of both hands and putting her chin on the knuckles.

"Pehli baat toh tumhara naam Rajesh nahi Amar hain," and that line made him cringe, right on the spot he was sitting. He looked at Abhijeet and then at all of them

"Kaise.. kaise pata chala?" he asked, making the cops smirk. Abhijeet mentally laughed at his condition.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is, why do you want to kill Khannas'?" Daya questioned, opening his mouth for the very first time after he entered the room. Dushyant leaned back on his chair waiting for the accused to answer.

"Mere boss chahte the ki main Khannas' ko maaru, issiliye main usse maarna chahta tha." Amar said. Looking down at his hand placed on the table.

"Aur tera yeh boss kaun hain?" inquired Abhijeet. No answer left Amar's mouth. Ishita cringe her nose and brows in disappointment as she saw Amar shifting on his seat uncomfortably. Abhijeet looked at the lady cop in the room as if asking her 'what now?'

Ishita, again, hunched forward tapping her fingers on the table. She pushed herself off the chair and went around to seat on the table facing Amar.

"Dekh beta, andar toh tu jaayega. Ab kis haal mein jaayega yeh main nahi bata sakti. Agar sidha sidha yahin bol diya, humare saath co-operate kiya toh shayad khud chalkar jaayega."

He looked at her, as if he was in confusion. Ishita paused for a bit and continued "Woh kya hain naa. Khannas' bohot influential log hain India ke aur saath mein important bhi. Ab agar itne important logon pe koyi goli chalane ki try karegi toh saza bhi utni hi lambi hogi. Aur Daya sir ke haath ke bare mein tum mujrimo ko toh pata hoga hi. Chal ab apna muh khol de. Bata kaun hain tera boss." Getting no answer from the guy, Abhijeet looked at him and then at Daya and then his eyes darting off to others who was standing behind the one-way mirror on the record room, pissed off due to getting no answer after trying so much. Although Abhijeet couldn't see them from the Investigation room, Abhijeet was sure they were there, looking at them.

Dushyant leaned forward so that he could whisper in Amar's ears "Kyun 3rd degree use karwana chahte ho. Assassin the tum, ab kissi stupid aadmi ke liye kaam karte ho, tumhe toh pata hi hoga Abhijeet sir ki gusse ke bare mein. Pyaar se puch raha hain, sab bata de." he looked at the beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. Smirking to himself, he positioned back herself on the table she was sitting.

"Ishita, Dushyant," Abhijeet called and she looked over shoulders "5 minute hain tum dono ke paas. Tumhe pata hain tumhe kya karna hain. Lekin 5 minute baad mujhe iska boss ka naam chahiye. Ab tumlog isse chalne firne ki layak chodo yaa fir stretcher ki jaane pe halath pe, mujhe koyi farak nahi padta."

"Lekin Sir, HQ ko jawab dena padega naa" As soon as she caught the glint of mischief in her senior's eyes, Ishita knew Abhijeet was bluffing and she played along. Knowing very well how this kinda games help in criminals spilling the beans.

"Tsk." Abhijeet made the sound with his tongue and continued "HQ se order aaya hain. Bol raha hain sirf jawab chahiye, yeh marr bhi gaya toh koyi farak nahi padta. Main Pankaj ko andar bhejta hu" Dushyant nodded as Abhijeet went towards Amar who was looking at them with sheer confusion decorating his eyes. Abhijeet leaned towards him and whispered "Saavdhan rahiyo dost, woh kya hain naa, yeh dono officer thode dangerous types ki hain aur saath mein careless bhi. Ab jab isse tujhpe 3rd degree use karne ki permission mil gayi hain ab woh tujhe maarega toh zaroor lekin aisi aisi jagah pe maarega bhagwaan bhi darr jaata hain. Toh tu soch le tere liye kya thik hain. Baad mein mat bolna ki maine warn nahi kiya. Maine jo bolna tha bol diya baki teri marzi." Abhijeet patted his back and went up the stairs, out of the interrogation room.

* * *

 **Undisclosed Location**

The man who was the boss of Amar aka Rajesh, was sleeping when there was a loud bang on his room door, caused him to jerk open his eyes. He sat on the bed and switched on the lights before asking "Kaun hain" as he drew his pistol out of the drawer.

"Boss. Main Paras" the man at the other side of the door replied that calmed the boss completely. He took a sigh of relief and went towards the door.

"Kya hain? Kyun neend kharab kar rahe ho?" the boss barked at Paras, who was standing with petrified expressions.

"Boss.. woh.. wo.." he stammered, as he saw anxiousness taking over his boss.

"Kya hua jaldi batana." He yelled, sensing the peril coming on his way.

Paras gulped in fear and replied "Woh Rajesh ko CID walo ne pakad liya boss. Pata nahi woh Malad mein kya kar raha tha, lekin wahase usko local police utha ke le gaya. Main piche piche gaya bhi tha, taaki kisi..."

*Smackkkk* that was the sound that ceased the blabbering of Paras and a furious boss standing in front of him. As the tingling sensation crept onto his cheeks, Paras reflexively placed his palm on the cheek which has received a mark of five fingers.

"Pagal hain tu? Huh?" the boss grabbed him by his collar. His eyes burning with fires. "Agar tu pakda jaata toh? Rajesh.." he pushed Paras away. "Kya karu mein iska. CID ne pakad liya? Aur uss ladki ke bare mein kya pata chala?"

"Abhi tak toh kuch nahi. Jitney bhi aadmi lagaye the, sablog yahin bol rahe hain ki woh shayad uss Kavin ki cousin hi hain." Paras answered, looking at the ground.

The boss thought for a minute. When something came into his mind he said "Maar daalo Rajesh ko. Isse pehle ki woh apna muh khole. Maar daalo"

Those lines sent shivers down Paras's spine. He knew, at the end, they all will end up their life the same way. He managed to nod his head in affirmation, as his heart cursed his boss who doesn't give a damn about their lives.

As he turned to leave, Alam another of their gang member entered the room, panting heavily.

"Ab tu kaunsi buri khabar laayi hain?" questioned the boss, pouring himself a glass of brandy.

"Boss, woh ladki... Kavin ki ghar mein rehnewali." He panted and said.

"Haan Purvi Malhotra? Kya hua?"

"Woh Kavin ki koyi cousin nahi hain. She is a CID officer." Alam replied and the boss smiled. He then looked at Alam and started laughing hysterically..

Sneak peak for next chappy ( _Well, see there was no KaVi moments at all in this chap. So I have something_ )

" _Well hello love, wanna sleep with me?" Kavin smirked, as he saw Purvi standing at his door, tapping impatiently at his door frame._

" _Tum thik ho? Kuch hua toh nahi naa" asked a panick striken Purvi, as she cupped his face in her small hands, caressing every bit of his face._

" _Purvi.. Purvi.. look at me." Kavin tried to calm her, which seemed a tad hard at the moment.._

* * *

 **A/N** : ooops! Cliffhanger! SO? What are your thoughts? I know this part is not that good. Cause I am having this massive writer's block (and I hate it). But still I wanted to upload something for you guys. And this it I could come up with it.

And and and... some of you want the improvised version of YLMI. Follow the story on Wattpad named 'Over'. My profile name would be xMyTakex. Don't forget both the x. The story will be more interesting and with loads more twists and turns.


	9. Snuggling me was your duty too?

**A/N** : Thank you all the beautiful souls who commented in the last chapter.

* * *

 _Chapter 7_

 **Snuggling me was your duty too?**

' _The fate decides who comes into your life and you decide who stays.' ~ Anonymous._

Tarika, standing in the record room while the others interrogated Amar, came out worried sick, when she got to know who his boss was. While others continued their duty to get more information about his boss' whereabouts she rushed to Abhijeet's cabin. Never in her wildest dreams, Tarika expected his boss to be the same man Police department has been trying to nab for 11 years. To say the man was notorious, would be an understatement. There would be very little amount of crime that he was not involved in. Drugs, Organ trafficking, smuggling of young girls, arms smuggling and whatnot he was involved with. But the strange thing was, no matter how much the department tried, he would always found a loophole in their system to free himself. He, literally, was a headache for the government. In last 11 years, he had been caught more than 35 times and punishment he has received was nil with a capital 'N', because he has this lawyer who would always find a way to win the case and get him out of the jail. And when this kind of man plan to attack, grr! scratch that, want to see the Khannas' dead, you don't have to be genius to understand that he was planning something perilous and won't sit still until he succeeds.

Tarika barged into Abhijeet's cabin, who was on a call with higher authorities. He shot his head up to see his wife standing there, petrified. It caught him off guard. He has never seen Tarika so tensed before. Actually it was the first time she was so scared. Ending the call with the higher authority, he rushed to her.

"Tarika, kya hua?" asked Abhijeet softly, holding her by shoulders and ushering her to a chair. He sat her down and gave her some water. He rubbed her thighs in order to calm her down.

Tarika, chugged all the water down her throat and wipe her sweat beads "Amar ne bola uska boss kaun hain" she said, as she intertwined fingers of her both hands with each other.

"Haan kaun hain uska boss?" Abhijeet furrowed his brows, looking at her hands.

"Woh, Kavin pe hamla karne ki plan kar raha hain. Aur Purvi pe bhi. Kyunki uske boss ko lagta hain ki Purvi Kavin ki cousin nahi hain. Abhi, please Purvi ko wapas bula lo. Mujhe bohot darr lag raha hain. Purvi ko kuch ho gaya toh?" tears started rolling down Tarika's cheeks. He was left flabbergasted, seeing her so vulnerable.

"Tarika. Look at me." He cupped Tarika's face and rubbed the tears off her face "Purvi is a strong girl. Aur kuch nahi hoga Purvi ko. Purvi should be with Kavin right now. She wanted to do it. Remember? Aur rahi baat Kavin pe attack karne ki. Khanna mansion pe toh koyi attack kar hi nahi sakta. Attack toh dur koyi wahan bina alarm baje andar ghus bhi nahi sakta. Ab batao uska boss kaun hain?"

Tarika looked down before gulping. She then looked at her husband and took the name of the boss that threw Abhijeet out of his place.

* * *

 **Khanna Mansion** :

Disturbing the silence of the midnight, went off Purvi's cell in her room. Startled, she woke and sat on the bed, grabbing her cell from the nightstand hastily and pressed the accept button.

"Hello beautiful, I didn't disturb you, did I?" the caller asked and Purvi could feel him smirking at the other end.

"Who is this?" Purvi counter questioned, as she was sure it was none of any people she know, _or maybe she knew who it was. It was just aftereffect of the slumber not letting her mind do its work._

"Well, tum mujhe nahi pehchanoge. Main jaanta hu tum kaun ho aur kaha ho. Woh kya hain naa tumhare team ne mere ek bande ko pakad liya, ab mujhe bhi toh kuch karna padega naa. You know hisab barabar karne ke liye?" the caller replied and she knew he was uttering no nonsense.

As her cop's instinct took over her, she grabbed the laptop from under the bed and switched it on as she replied on the phone "Mere team ne tumhare bande ko pakad liya? Kya bakwas kar rahe ho? Main toh company mein kaam karne wali ek sidhi sadhi ladki hu. Ho kaun tum?" Purvi played dumb, to buy herself some time. She entered the password to the CID website waiting for it to confirm her username and password.

"Purvi Malhotra, CID officer. Bomb expert aur Undercover specialist, jo ab bilkul bhi undercover nahi rahi hain naa?" asked the caller. Purvi connected her cell co-ordinate with the CID site and tried tracing the call she was on.

"Huh? Toh aakhir pata chal hi gaya?" Purvi asked as she waited for the website do tracking work for her " **HD**. Mujhe pata hain yeh tum hi ho. Aur kaun ho sakta hain jo phone ki uss taraf baithke ek ladki ko dhamki de raha hoga? You are a coward and you know it HD. Phone ki piche apna muh chupake toh koyi bhi hero ban sakta hain." She smiled as she felt the tables turning and the game returning to her hands.

"Purvi aisa kyun lagta hain ki main apna pehchan chupa raha hu? Mujhe jo karna hain woh toh main iss baar karke hi rahunga. Aur haa, tum jo yeh mera phone trace karne ki koshish kar rahe ho naa, chod do." This line threw Purvi off her bed. She looked around as she heard HD speaking again "Naa naa, mujhe dhundne se nahi milega. Lekin Kavin ko tum shayad bacha sakte ho agar tum abhi uske room mein gayi toh. Woh kya hain naa Kavin ki ek buri aadat hain, woh windows kholke sote hain. Bas ek goli ki deri hain."

No sooner Purvi's brain processed the words HD said, she sprinted off to Kavin's room that was at end of the hallway. She ran as fast and soft as she could, avoid waking others up.

When she reached Kavin's room, she knocked on his door and waited. As she got no answer, her anticipation grew ten folds. 5 minutes before Kavin opened the door, his eyes half opened from sleep. Those 5 minutes, Purvi could swear, were the most tensed minutes of her life.

The door, as it flew open, revealing half awake Kavin, Purvi looked at him. Seeing Purvi at that moment of night, Kavin was taken aback. But as cliché as it sounds, Kavin could swear she was an absolute beauty even with panic written all over her face.

"Well hello love, wanna sleep with me?" Kavin smirked, as he saw Purvi standing at his door, tapping impatiently at his door frame with fingers of right hand and in left hand, a gun.

"Tum thik ho? Kuch hua toh nahi naa" asked a panick striken Purvi, as she cupped his face in her small hands, caressing every bit of his face, the gun fell from her hand.

"Purvi.. Purvi.. look at me." Kavin tried to calm her, which seemed a tad hard at the moment. He lifted her chin with his index finger causing her to look at him. "Main thik hu Purvi. Whatever is all these? Kuch hua hain kya?"

Without giving answer, Purvi didn't know what took over her, she just hugged Kavin as tight as she could. Her eyes tightly shut as she heard his erratic heartbeat, "Oh my god. Oh my god. Thank god you're okay. Oh god. I thought something happened to you." She mumbled onto his shirt, thanking her god.

Kavin without hesitation wrapped his arms around the small of her back, as his stomach doing this strange kind of somersaults, sending chills down his spine and hair on his arms to rise on its place. A sweet scent of mint and strawberry mix filled his nostrils and he knew it was her shampoo. His senses went numb. As he leaned down to kiss Purvi on her head, a sudden sound of shattering something brought both of them back to earth.

She looked over his shoulder and understood that a bullet came from the open window. Instinctively, Purvi held Kavin's hand and make him drop to the floor, while she brought her gun and checked the bullet chamber. She looked at Kavin only to find him already staring at her. She gave him a small smile and said "You stay here, don't move. 'kay?" he nodded in affirmative and she crawled on her knees to reach the window. As she reached her destination, she propped herself on her knees and fired towards the building terrace from where she assumed someone fired from.

She sat on the floor and leaned on the wall as she waited for any response. She again propped her herself and fired towards the terrace. When there was no counter fire, Purvi stood on her feet and went to Kavin who by then was sitting on the floor looking at her actions.

"Come with me to my room." She said, extending her hand to help him get up. Kavin bobbed his head, up and down, and slipped his hand onto hers. They walked out of the room and went to hers.

Closing the door behind, Purvi pointed to her bed asking Kavin to sit there. The she dragged a bag out under the bed and brought out an object. Kavin squinted his eyes to have a good look at it. To him, it seemed like a phone, that was might be last used in 16th century, _not really though._ She dialled someone.

"What are you doing?" curiosity overtook Kavin and before he could realise the four words were out of his mouth. It's not that he was complaining.

"Abhijeet Sir ko call kar rahi." She replied, redialling Abhijeet's number.

"Abhi? Don't you think he might be sleeping?" now that was a dumb question he asked.

Purvi looked at him in irritation "What do you think I am? A stupid girl? I know he is sleeping and I know this is an emergency. Issiliye phone kar rahi hu."

"And where did you get this 16th century phone?" he asked and chuckled to himself. Earning a death glare from Purvi and a mutter which she made sure he heard "Idiot".

"Hello Abhijeet Sir" she spoke to the speaker of the _16_ _th_ _century_ phone as Abhijeet picked up.

"Purvi what's wrong?" Abhijeet asked

"Kavin pe abhi abhi attack hua hain. Aur mujhe HD ka phone aaya tha." Purvi replied picking up the laptop that she kicked to the floor when she ran to Kavin's room earlier.

"Really? Woh humein bhi kuch information mila hain. Humne uss assassin ko pakad liya jisne Khanna sir ko target kiya tha. And the thing is, uska boss HD hain." Said Abhijeet, as they found about the boss from Amar earlier that evening.

"Maine usko trace karne ki koshish ki lekin ho nahi paayi. Sir, HD France mein hain." Purvi announced.

"What? How do you know?" She looked at Kavin, amazed. Both Kavin and Abhijeet same question at the same time.

"Jab usne mujhe phone kiya tha, I am sure he was sitting at a café kyunki background mein mujhe coffee order dene ki awaaz aa rahi thi. French mein." Purvi explained.

"Good job Purvi." Abhijeet appreciated Purvi and felt happy, knowing he chose the right person for his team and to protect Kavin. _Beauty with brains_ he smiled to himself when he remembered the tag the members of his department have given to Purvi.

"Thank you Sir. Aap please Ishita ko kahiye to trace the number. I mailed the details." Purvi asked and Abhijeet replied in affirmative. Sharing the goodnight wishes, Purvi disconnected the call and threw the phone on the floor and stamped it with her feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kavin asked with his mouth agape at her action.

"Destroying the phone. We use this phones for one-time use. Taaki koyi humein trace naa kar sake." Purvi replied and smiled to herself as she saw the phone broken into pieces. She picked up the pieces and threw it in the trash bin.

"Purvi. Thank you." Kavin said, looking at her. She shot her head up and saw sincerity in his black orbs.

"Why?"

"Aaj mujhe bachane ke liye." He replied softly.

Purvi smiled and went near him and held his shoulders "I am just doing my duty"

"Snuggling me was your duty too?" he questioned, and she was taken aback. She didn't know he took that hug so seriously. She looked at him and knew he wasn't joking.

* * *

 _Sneak Peak of next chapter:_

"May I have this dance?" Karan asked Purvi, extending his hand, waiting for her to take it.

Purvi smiled and forwarded her hand but before her palm could touch Karan's another hand emerged out of nowhere and took hold of her. Karan turned to his left and Purvi shot her eyes to her right too and saw Kavin standing with a smirk.

"I am sorry Karan. But she promised her first dance with me." Purvi looked at Karan and her heart broke when she saw his face dropped.

* * *

 **A/n** : dun dun. Ting ting titing! What? Never mind me! I am just feeling happy cause of the **KaVi** moments. Yay.


	10. You're my boss, not my boyfriend

All of you, who commented on last chapter, thank you so much.

Songs used in this chapter are:

 _Rest your love_ by **The Vamps**

 _Making love out of nothing at all_ by **Air Supply**

 _Thinking out loud_ by **Ed Sheeran**

Chapter dedicated to **Shanayaron**

 _Chapter 8_

 _ **You're my boss, not my boyfriend**_

"Snuggling me was your duty too?" he questioned, and she was taken aback. She didn't know he took that hug so seriously. She looked at him and knew he wasn't joking.

"Answer me damnit" he whisper-yelled angrily, inching towards her as she didn't answer him the first time.

Purvi looked to her side and replied "No. Mujhe nahi pata tha uss waqt mein kya kar rahi thi. It was spur of the moment kind of thing."

A wave of pain and disappointment washed over Kavin's eyes. But as fast as it came, it was gone too. "Are you sure Ms. Bodyguard?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear. He placed his index finger on her chin and made her look at him, placing his other on her petite waist "Because I don't think so. It didn't seem so."

"But the truth is, it was" Purvi replied putting her index finger on his chest restraining him from leaning in.

Kavin snorted before replying "Whatever floats your boat babe". He increased the gap between both of them, a smirk never leaving his lips. Purvi controlled her urge of wiping that smirk off his face.

"Umm, tum yahin mere kamre mein so jao abhi. We don't want another attack, now do we?" Purvi tried to get rid of the ' _awkward_ ' conversation they were having.

"Yahan? Are you sure?" Kavin looked around and questioned her, to what she replied in affirmative.

Purvi went to washroom and brought out a hand-bag. She sat on the couch while Kavin was on her bed. Sitting and examining her every movement. He saw her placing some objects on the table and unable to contain his curiosity he asked "Kya hain yeh sab?"

Purvi looked from the thing to him and raised an eyebrow "You should get some rest. I am going to do some work." She took the things off the table and walked towards the door.

"Hey, hey, where on earth do you think you're going?" Kavin stood up and walked behind her. Without answering, Purvi opened the door and turned to close it only to be stopped by Kavin standing on the threshold "Kavin mujhe kuch kaam hain. Tum so jao." As softly as she could, Purvi answered him of previously asked question.

"Lekin tum kaha jaa rahi ho aur yeh kya hain ?" Kavin gestured to the objects connected with wires she was holding in a bag.

She brought the hand holding the bag up and replied "isse micro cameras kehte hain. Aur main yeh tumhare mansion ke bahar lawn mein lagane jaa rahi hu. Aur kuch sawal nahi hain toh main jaaun?" Purvi tilted her head to sides. Kavin nodded.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

 **CID Bureau**

 _...I used to try to get into your space_  
 _Then I learned my lesson_  
 _Cause you're the type who's in love with the chase_  
 _You need some rejection..._

The Vamps blasted through Purvi's car's music player as she hummed along her current favourite song, to keep herself calm. Reaching the bureau parking, she made her come into a halt in an empty parking space. Suddenly tension overtook her, as she got out of the car. She, after locking the car, took as fast stride towards the office as she could. On the way she greeted everyone she know or she met with her signature-dimpled smile.

"Purvi ma'am itne dino baad? Kaha the aap?" Visakha, the girl in the checking area greeted her as Purvi put her gun and badge and knife provided by CID in the basket Visakha forwarded for the same.

Purvi stood on the scanner as she said to the over-enthusiastic girl "Good morning to you too, I am good, thank you." with sarcasm dripping from her voice. Visakha blushed profusely whilst the system indicated Purvi to be clean with no hidden armor.

"Umm sorry for my manners. Woh bas itne dino baad aapko dekha toh..." Visakha shyly said, as her hand mechanically checked Purvi's gun magazine. She pushed the magazine closed and forwarded the things to Purvi.

"It's okay Visakha. I will catch ya later." The said girl bobbed her head in acquiescent and off went Purvi to meet her team.

She entered the conference hall saw everyone listening to Ishita who was briefing something. Pankaj and _a girl...?_ sitting next to him were typing whatever Ishita was saying furiously on their systems, Dushyant highlighting some things on a file and Abhijeet and Daya adding points to Ishita's briefing every now and then.

"Umm... hello guys?" the greeting left Purvi's mouth that sounded more like a question.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and turned around to see the owner of the voice.

"Purvi!" "Purvi?" surprised voices and questions filled the room.

Purvi smiled looking at their faces "Good Morning guys!" and wished them. Shreya jumped off her chair and rushed to Purvi to tackle her in a big warm hug. And then kissed Purvi's cheeks and said "I missed you! I missed you so much"

Squealing, Ishita dropped the marker she was using to brief on the white board rushed to her friend. As Shreya stepped aside, Ishita hugged her tightly and Purvi returned the gesture with same affection.

"I missed you so much Purvi." Ishita mumbled but was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ishita, Purvi Iraq mein war se bachke nahi aayi hain, jo itna emotional ho rahi ho tum" and that was Dushyant who had to ruin the sisters' moment and embarrass the three girls.

"Shut up Dushyant" Ishita scolded and others' eyes went wide. When she realised what she said, she turned beet red and hid her face in her hands while Dushyant smirked.

"You owe me an explanation" Purvi whispered in Ishita's ears.

"Don't listen to that stupid" Ishita, after containing herself from the embarrassment, said to Purvi, indication about Dushyant's previous statement.

"Oye! Stupid kisse bola?" Dushyant playfully glared at the girl who, stole his heart and was now facing him.

"Tumhe aur kisse?" she replied non chalantly.

"Stop it both of you!" Abhijeet yelled and they sent each other one more death glare.

"Welcome Purvi, baitho!" Daya said and all of them took a seat. "Neha ko toh tum jaanti hi ho?" he pointed towards the new girl in the room. "She has been promoted to join our team. She now assists Shreya" Purvi looked at the girl who was a trainee earlier and now part of their team. She was a nice girl, not much talkative, sincere and hard working. Purvi felt happy.

"Congratulations Neha!" She congratulated meaning it with all her heart, Neha just smiled and thanked her.

"So Purvi. Kya hua? Itni subah subah hi kyun?" Abhijeet asked.

"Sir, main chahti hu aap Khanna mansion mein security increase kar de! Kal jo hamla hua that I am sure woh sirf ek warning tha and they are planning to do something big. I don't know what it is but I am not getting good vibes." Purvi spoke, her eyes darting off from one end to the other end of the table they were sitting around. "I need more ammunitions." Her eyes now stopped at Daya, who was arms and ammunitions in-charge.

"What do you mean by you need more ammunitions?" Dushyant rolled his eyes.

Purvi ignored the look all her colleagues are giving and said "I need a SIG pro and may be my..."

She was cut off by Abhijeet putting his hand up to stop her from saying further "No, don't complete it. You will be not getting your car for this mission."

"But sir..." Purvi tried to protest.

"You'll not get your car Purvi. End of discussion!" and Shreya put an end to the conversation. Just like that!

"Damn it!" Purvi muttered under her breath, looking down at her fingers placed on her lap.

"Aur kuch kehna hain? Tumhe tumhara SIG pro sham tak mil jaayega." Daya asked her.

"No sir, thanks for the SIG, main chalti hu." She replied and stood up. Hugging all her friends once more and asking them to take care and receiving the same, she strode out of the conference room.

When she reached Khanna mansion, she found Kavin on the living room, _shirtless_ , sitting on the couch well more of laid down and working something on his laptop.

She decided not to disturb him and inched towards the stairs to go to her room. But Kavin already spotted her and questioned from the couch "Woah ninja, kaha gayi thi subah subah?"

Purvi turned around on her heels, her mind processing a sassy answer she could deliver "Umm. I was out at _none of your business._ "

"Ah! Feisty. I see." Kavin smirked, pulling himself out of the couch "But I was waiting for you at breakfast _baby_ "

"Baby?" Purvi rolled her eyes at the last word only causing Kavin to grin from ear to ear and take long steps towards her.

"Yes, baby."

"Stop calling me baby, before I make you." Growled Purvi. She was not in a mood of any fun after Abhijeet refused to provide her with her car. She had it modified for emergency situations and when there was one, Abhijeet refused to allow her use it? Just like that?

"Try me!" unbeknownst of her bad mood, Kavin went on with his playful nature.

"Kyun kal raat se mere piche pad gaye ho tum? Why don't you leave me goddamn alone?" asked an irritated Purvi.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kavin's voice was now sincere. And his eyes filled with concern for the beautiful lady standing in front of him. Yes, he admit that he was angry, well more like scared when he didn't find her at home at morning. But as soon as she walked in of that door, his anger just disappeared. He doesn't know what was happening to him, but whenever he was with Purvi, he just wanted to hear her voice.

"Why do you care?"she barked.

' _Damn it! What am I even doing? He is just asking me as a friend_ ' she thought in her mind.

"Uh... well.. erm.. Well because I am your boss." Kavin replied ' _way to ruin the moment Kavin_ ' he mentally kicked himself at his stupidity. When he could have easily said as friend, he said what? Boss?

"Exactly! You're my boss. Not my boyfriend." Purvi replied, turned around and started climbing the stairs.

"I will be, if you want me to." Kavin yelled, loud enough for her to hear. Purvi's heart stopped for a moment as she froze. And then it started beating twice of its normal speed.

"You're crazy!" Purvi said, her voice trembling at the end as she reached her room. She opened the door and shut it instantly after she entered inside. She leaned against the door, trying to calm her racing heart. She took long breaths and calmed herself.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she placed her elbows on her thighs and her face on her palms. "What in the name of the good God just happened?" she mumbled to herself.

A knock on the door startled her. "Kaun?" she asked, not opening the door.

"Main" Kavin answered from outside, "Batana bhul gaya ki aaj sham ko ek party hain Sisodia's mein. 6 baje tayyar rehna."

She opened the door and saw him leaning on the wall "Aur office?" she asked, as normally and professionally as she could.

"Aaj koyi important meetings nahi hain toh no office. Agar koyi important matter hogi toh Sakshi mujhe inform karegi."

At the mention of his secretary, the butterflies inside Purvi's stomach were gone. Her posture went rigid and she clenched her teeth.

"Okay." She tried to sound normal but she could swear it came out as angry as she was.

"Something wrong?" Kavin asked, noticing the change in her demeanour. He took a step towards her but was stopped by her putting her hand on his chest.

"Nope" she replied, popping the p, looking down. "See you in the evening."

"Lekin kyun? We can hang out. Like friends you know. I am sure saara din iss room mein tum bore ho jaogi. Well, I promise, main itna bura dost nahi hu." He said, that same goddamn smirk playing on his lips.

"We are not friends. You are my boss, thodi der pehle tumne hi bola tha, remember?" Purvi asked and continued "And I am sure agar Sakshi ko pata chala we are hanging out, usse achha nahi lagega."

"Sakshi? Sakshi kaha se aa gayi beech mein? I was talking about us." Kavin almost yelled the last line.

"Mr. Kavin Khanna, there is no _us_ " Purvi emphasised on the last word. Closing the door as slowly as she could not to be rude, she flopped down on her bed.

Whole day went Purvi avoiding Kavin as much as possible. She had her lunch in her room. When Nandita asked, Purvi replied being busy with a video conference, which was a white lie. She thanked her luck when Nandita asked no further questions.

When she went to put the dish on the sink at kitchen, she almost bumped with Kavin. As she tried to go out he blocked her path. But before he could ask anything her phone started ringing. She has never been so thankful for call from advertising companies.

Evening came by and so does increase in Purvi's strange feelings in her stomach. "What will I say if Kavin asks me why I am avoiding him?" Purvi thought to herself when she heard the clock ding 4 p.m. "Damn you Purvi. Damn your jitters." She scolded herself.

She dragged herself to the washroom to get ready for the party Kavin mentioned earlier that morning. Purvi chose a black gown to flaunt. Taking a long relaxing shower, she came out and blow dried her hair. She decided to put her wavy hair curl and then to put it in an elegant bun. By the time she is done with her hair and makeup, it was already 5:30 p.m. She slipped on her black gown. It was a simple mermaid style one. Hugging her body in right places.

"Purvi ma'am." She heard a servant calling her from other side of the closed door to her room. "Kavin sahib bol rahe jaane ka time ho raha."

"Abhi aayi" Purvi replied, as she threw a last look to herself on the mirror. Being satisfied at the image looking back at her from the mirror, she slipped on a pair of black peep toe heels. Grabbing the handgun from the case she tucked it under her dress on the holster on her thigh and went out. To the living room.

Kavin sat at the love seat of the living room waiting for Purvi to come down. When he heard the clicking of heels against the wooden floor he looked up and saw the most beautiful sight. Purvi clad in a black gown looking as gorgeous as ever.

He stride towards the end of the stairs and waited for her to join him As she reached the last step, like the gentleman he is, Kavin gave her his arm to hold and she held it without putting up any drama. They both went outside.

"You look gorgeous, my lady" He whispered in her ear as they reached the car and he held open the back door for her. He could swear he saw a tinge of red creeping up on her cheeks. He mentally patted himself, for making her blush.

"You look good as well" she replied, as he got into his side of the car and ordering the driver to drive. He just smiled. A genuine smile.

One hour later, they reached the party venue, which was a pent house suite in one of the renowned hotel of the city. Kavin led Purvi in, amidst of bodies dancing to the beat of some party music that Dj was playing.

"Hey Mahesh" Kavin greeted the host of the party, who was standing there talking to some businessmen, holding Purvi with his left hand while forwarding his right hand for a shake.

"Oh hey Kavin. Good to see you" the man, Mahesh, shook his hand and looked at Purvi, "Who is this beautiful lady here?" he questioned, checking Purvi out from the tip of the hair to toe, which made her uncomfortable.

Kavin's jaw clenched, he wanted to hold Purvi by her waist, but that would seem inappropriate between _cousins_ so he just tightened his hold around her palm making her wince "Purvi, she is my cousin" he answered. While Purvi nodded and smiled, not to seem rude.

"Will you please excuse me gentlemen? I would go get a drink" Purvi excused herself and went towards the bar. She sat on the stool and ordered a coke and sat down to find any familiar face other than Kavin's who was now chatting with some officials.

She looked around and spotted a head of curls and instantly knew it was Karan. And just as if he heard her mind voice he looked up from the person he was talking with and waved at her. She waved back, grinning widely.

He signalled her to wait and she assented nodding her head, sipping her coke. Then she looked around and saw Sakshi kissing Kavin's cheeks.

"Ew!" Purvi scrunched her nose up at the PDA.

"Hey beautiful." Karan said, hopping on a seat beside her as she ended her little looking-around-session.

"Hey you!" She greeted him back, smiling adorably.

"Kaisi ho? You look gorgeous my lady" He complimented, taking her palm and kissing it.

"Why, thank you kind sir. You don't look bad yourself." She replied truthfully looking at him who was wearing a white tee underneath royal blue blazer and black denims. "Main thik hu aur tum kaise ho?"

"Fit and fine!" he joked as he ordered a drink for himself. And they started talking. Purvi always felt so easy to talk with him about nothing yet everything excluding her job of course and her personal life. She could joke with him easily and laugh out loudly.

"You want another drink?" Karan asked her as he noticed her gulping down the last sip.

Purvi shook her head "Nah I am fine. I am just not a party girl." She smiled as she saw the people on the dance floor swaying to a slow song. Her eyes then darted to Kavin who was sitting on a couch near the dance floor, glaring at Karan and her, Sakshi saying something in his ears.

"May I have this dance?" Karan asked Purvi, extending his hand, waiting for her to take it, as the song changed to 'Making love out of nothing at all' by Air Supply.

Purvi smiled and forwarded her hand but before her palm could touch Karan's another hand emerged out of nowhere and took hold of her. Karan turned to his left and Purvi shot her eyes to her right too and saw Kavin standing with a smirk.

"I am sorry Karan. But she promised her first dance with me." Purvi stood befuddled trying to remember when on earth she said anything about dancing with him. She looked at Karan and her heart broke when she saw his face dropped.

She contemplated saying the words dancing at the tip of her tongue and then decided to say "Kavin, it will be really awkward if you don't have your first dance with your girlfriend here" she nodded to Sakshi, who was approaching them. "Pehle Sakshi se dance kar lo. Fir we can dance. Tab tak ke liye Karan can keep me company." By the time she finish, Sakshi was near them, tugging Kavin's arm to follow her to the dance floor.

"Thank you my lady." Karan smiled generously at her and bowed, taking her hand and leading both to the dance floor.

If looks could kill, Karan would have been dead thousand times by now from Kavin's burning angry glare. And Sakshi would have been too. Kavin was beyond frustrated, losing his first dance with Purvi to Karan, who was making Purvi laugh like no one has ever done before.

Three dances later Kavin excused himself from Saskhi and went to the bar. He saw Purvi sitting on the stool with a smile, going through her mobile.

"Hey" she greeted him, feeling someone's gaze on her, looking up. Smiling her signature dimpled smile.

"Hi." He replied back rudely. ' _Ha, take that_ ' he thought, happy for showing her that he was angry.

Ed Sheeran's 'Thinking out loud' came on and Purvi's smile grew wider as she looked around to find Karan to go to the dance floor.

"What?" he asked, as she ignored her previous rude behaviour instead looking around smiling like a maniac.

"I **love** this song." She replied.

" _To hell with your anger Kavin_ " he thought to himself and he took her by hand to dance floor, scared of the losing the chance of dancing with her to Karan. Again!

* * *

 **A/n:** Hiya, lovelies, shocked to see me early this time? Well, this is a shout-out to my cupcake, who has been always with me. With whom I can talk anything and everything. With whom I don't shy away. She is my sister and I love her to death. Guys, Lets shout a very very **Happy Birthday to my love, Sweetcheeks Teju Baby i.e Shanayaron** in this archive. It's her day today, so Please say a happy birthday to her. It is the first.

And secondly, I wrote this chapter few days ago. Now, I haven't written the next chapters yet. So if you want next chapter fast, comment how this chapter was. It was full of KaVi moments. Or else forget it.

Levisha: Yup dearie, I changed the names in Over due to some reasons. I promise you will enjoy that one too.

If anyone of you follow me on Wattpad, don't forget to mention that you're from ff. I will follow you back.

Love you all.


	11. I wish I could hate you, Purvi

Thank you for all the comments on last chapter guys.

 _Chapter 9_

 **I wish I could hate you, Purvi.**

 _Songs for this chapter:_

Thinking Out loud – Ed Sheeran

Fireworks – Katy Perry

Shelter- The XX

Dead in the water – Ellie Goulding

* * *

' _And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe it's just the touch of a hand' ~ Ed Sheeran, Thinking Out Loud._

Kavin put his hand on the small of her back and with the other hand he hold her hand while Purvi placed one hand on his shoulder and other on his hand. To the Ed Sheeran's melodious voice they swayed. Kavin held her close to him, her feminine smell of strawberry mixed with the fruity scent of her perfume hit his nostrils, making his senses go haywire.

"What are you looking at me like that?" Purvi questioned as she felt uncomfortable under his continuous gaze. She looked to her side unable to contain herself under his intense gaze.

"You!" he answered not thinking for a second as he twirled her underarm and making her face the same way as him, his chest touching her back. The tingles inside his stomach went crazy. He didn't know what he was thinking. He nuzzled his head on her neck, placing a kiss right under her ear. The hair on Purvi's arm stood from the effect. When she came to senses what he was doing, she turned right at the place and pushed him away and she stormed out of the dance floor and went towards the bar when she spotted Karan and Sakshi talking at one corner. Well, more of arguing over something, Sakshi flailing her arms while she talked and Karan looking extremely tensed.

Instead of leading herself to the bar, Purvi inched towards them. She stood at ear-shot distance trying to eavesdrop whatever they were talking about. Unable to apprehend anything, Purvi after struggling with her inner self decided to intervene them. She looked around and went towards them and waited for any one of them to notice her.

"Hey, everything okay?" Purvi touched Karan's shoulder making him turn around. Sakshi glared her icily. And Purvi happily returned the glare making Sakshi huff.

"Hey" Karan smiled warmly at her, wrapping an arm around her and kissing her temple "Everything is fine. Don't worry. Recent jo budget bana hain to acquire those warships uske hisab mein kisine gadbad kar diya hain. Toh Sakshi here is little tensed about that. Kal office mein we can solve it."

Purvi nodded her head and looked at Sakshi "are you sure everything is okay?" she looked up at Karan, who was still holding her "She is looking frustrated."

"Of course its fine babe, nothing serious really. Kal ek baar files recheck karenge toh everything will get sorted." Karan squeezed her shoulder warmingly and asked Sakshi to enjoy the party as well. Sakshi nodded and left towards the food stalls.

Kavin sat at the bar, looking Karan getting comfortable with Purvi, kissing her temples. The fact that Purvi was so happy and didn't remove Karan's hand when he hugged her made him furious. He ordered three tequila shots and gulped them one after another in an instant.

"Kavin baby." A voice called him from behind. He turned around to come face-to-face with a girl, who was wearing an extremely short dress, by the way. Maybe the alcohol he just gulped down was doing its work, because Kavin couldn't recognize the girl in front of him. But he was sure it was one of his several one nightstands.

"Richa, right?" he asked, his voice slurred a little.

"No baby" the girl took a step to close the gap between them to zero, and snaked her hand over his chest to his nape. "It's Jenna" she replied at his ear, trying to sound as sexy as she could but failing miserably. Kavin held her hands, removed it from his neck and gave her a slight push, unable to take in the strong smell of her perfume.

"tumne perfume ki puri bottle laga li kya?" he smirked at her. Jenna frowned and then smiled stupidly at him.

"Awe, you're so funny baby." She giggled making Kavin frowned and wondering how stupid this girl could be. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he felt a familiar touch on his shoulder.

"Hey" Purvi called coming to his side and smiling at him. She held her waist and kissed her temple.

Purvi froze. Like literally, froze. He couldn't do that. People would suspect.

"Oh, so she is your new toy?"Jenna spat looking at her. Purvi was confused. She looked up at Kavin whose body stiffen from the comment and his grip on her waist tightened.

"Kya bol rahe ho? I am his cousin." When Kavin didn't reply and was busy murdering Jenna with his eyes, Purvi did.

"Oh I'm sorry. Kavin ne tumhe kiss kiya toh mujhe laga you're his new girl. I am Jenna btw."

' _BTW? Who says btw while in a convo? Chicks in short dresses with their dads' bank balance amounting to millions does.'_ Purvi thought _. 'Chicks? Really Purvi?'_

 _Real mature!_

"Woh main London mein rehti hu naa, toh hum jyada milte nahi. Infact 5 saal ke baad mil rahe hain toh, Kavin ko mujhpe jyada hi pyaar aa raha hain." Purvi faking a smile at her replied whilst she nodded "Hain naa Kavin?" Purvi gritted her teeth looking up at him only to find him already looking at her smiling adorably.

She nudged him on his stomach and he coughed a little "Kya?" he asked, clueless whatever was going on.

"Main bol rahi thi ki iss baar hum 5 saal baad mile toh tumhe mujhpe kuch jyada hi pyaar aa raha hain." Purvi said between her teeth and he nodded.

" Aarey iss baar matlab? I have always loved you. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on." He smirked seeing Purvi uneasy on his hold trying to remove his hand from her waist. "Matlab jabse tum iss duniya mein aayi ho tabse I loved you." He said it a little too loudly looking at Jenna who was smiling.

"I think tumne kuch jyada hi pi liya, let's get you home." Purvi held his arm and squeezed it dragging him away.

"Woah, slow down woman" as they reached the parking spot, Kavin said tugging her hand.

"Bohot bakwas kar liya" Purvi whisper yelled at him. "Ghar chalo ab."

Kavin removed her hand from his arm and held her both arms, threw her against the car. His face dangerously close to her. His smell of tequila mixed with faint mint breath hit her nostrils as his dark brown eyes bore into her chocolate brown ones.

"Andar jo bhi kaha maine sab sach tha." he said softly, tucking a strand of her loose hair that is blocking the view of beautiful face to him. Her face looked more beautiful under the illumination from the fairy lights hung above.

As much Purvi tried to block those feelings erupting in her heart, she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine.

"This is not right." She whispered back, holding his hand that is now coming up to cup her face "You've got a girlfriend, Arjun. This is just so wrong. Get in this damn car now." She said dangerously low and opened the door to him.

"I'll drive." Kavin stubbornly said causing her anger to rise.

"You will not. I can't let you drink and drive Mr. Khanna." She warned trying to shove him inside.

"Okay fine. But stop calling me Mr. Khanna." He whined getting inside the car.

She asked him to get the seat belt on, as she got inside the other part of the back seat and asked the driver to drive. By the time they reached home, Kavin was fast asleep. She asked the driver to help her get Kavin to his room.

Getting Kavin to his room, she asked the driver to leave as she checked the windows of his room and if they were latched properly. No one needs another attack now. Confirming everything was properly latched, she went to Kavin's and loosened his tie. Removing his shoes, coat and cummerbund, Purvi put a duvet over him and adjust the temperature of the air conditioner, she went out of his room to hers.

Changing into some comfy clothes, Purvi laid back on the bed and she was out like a light.

Next morning, Purvi was at the breakfast table with Nandita and Sandeep when she saw Kavin coming down of stairs, rubbing his temples. His hair damp from the shower he took not long ago and he was in his office attire.

"Damn these hangovers" he grumbled as he sat on a chair. Purvi and Nandita stifled a laugh while Sandeep glared his son. Nandita asked a servant to bring Kavin a glass of lemon juice. As he was given the juice, Karan's voice rang through the room.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen" his voice is just as fresh as the morning.

"Karan, hey" Purvi stood up from her chair and went to hug him. Kavin's hold on the glass tightened.

"Karan, hey" he mocked Purvi while Nandita glared at him and he just shrugged his shoulder and concentrated on the drink. Well, tried. His eyes were still on Purvi and Karan who gave her a Lisianthus making her squeal.

"Karan you didn't have to. This is so expensive." Purvi said adoring the flower.

"Anything for you, Senõrita. Aur expensive hain issiliye toh ek laaya hu, warna pura dukan uthake nahi laata?" Karan joked adding fuel to fire inside Kavin's heart.

"Enough. Flirting karne aaye the yaa kuch kaam se aaye ho Karan" Kavin yelled, standing up from his seat and charging towards him.

"Yeh kya tarika hain Kavin? Koyi aise baat karta hain?" Nandita scolded him as she asked Karan to join them for breakfast. Purvi excused herself and went to get ready, Kavin following her.

"What the...! Kya kar rahe ho tum yahan? Out! now!" Purvi said angrily, as she came out of the washroom, changing to something formal and saw him sitting on her bed.

"Yeh toh mujhe puchna chahiye. Kya kar rahi thi tum Karan ke saath?" he asked looking up from his phone he was scrolling through.

"Well, baat kar rahi thi. Kuch problem hain?" she countered furiously.

"Flirt kar raha tha woh tumhare saath. Aur yeh bhi koyi flower hain? Agar ladki ko dena hi hain toh rose dena chahiye." He picked up the Lisianthus from the vase she had put it in and threw it to the trash bin. She stood shock right at the place.

"You didn't just..." Purvi whispered, looking etween the flower in the trash bin and a smirking Kavin standing near trashbin. "What the flipping hell is wrong with you Kavin Khanna? Do you have any idea how much did it cost? Damn your arrogance." Tears started brimming in her eyes. She turned around, rubbed her tears with the back of her hand. "Get. Out. of. My. Room. Right. Now." She pointed her finger towards the door with her back still towards him. As soon as it hit Kavin what he did, he inched towards her. He put his hand on her shoulder

"Out! Now." She yelled, only loud enough for him to hear.

"I am sorry Purvi. I will buy you another" Kavin said, turning her to face him.

"Do I look like I give a damn?" Purvi questioned, anger filled her eyes. "Why you hate me Kavin? What did I ever do to you?" she asked the question she had been meaning to for a long time.

"I wish I could hate you Purvi" Kavin replied whispering. "Agar hate karta toh shayad itna confusion nahi hota mujhe. Damn what am I doing?" he ran a hand through his hair in exasperation exhaling deeply.

* * *

 **A/N** : what now? I don't know. I mean I've no idea if I should keep KaVi together or keep them apart for some time. I will have to think about it. Excuse the errors, if any. Proofreading yet to be done.

Levisha: Maybe you can tell me your Wattpad user name, so I can recommend you some really good stories and share those links with you. (:


	12. When nothing goes righ

First ofall I wanted to say sorry if this chapter doesn't stand upto you all expectations.  
 _Song used in this chapter is_

 **I Don't Wanna Live Forever** by Zayn and Taylor Swift

 **Heroes** by Alesso

 **Fiction** by The XX

* * *

Purvi shook her head and went out of the room,to the living area, where she found Karan sitting on the sofa doing something on his mobile. She let herself to sunk beside him as she put her head on her hands looking down at the carpet laid on the wooden floor. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, she shut her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

"I swear he could be so arrogant and pain on my arse sometimes." Purvi mumbled rubbing her temples on either side.

"Tum thik ho?" being the concerned person he was, Karan asked while standing up and going to the kitchen to fetch her a glass of water.

"Haan. Bas Kavin ki bachpana mujhe irritate karta hain. I don't understand how the hell is he a businessman when he behaves like a child?" She replied as Karan came out of the kitchen and gave her a glass of water. She mumbled a thanks to him before taking the glass and gulping down all the water in one go.

Till then Kavin came out of his room, trying to fix his tie and looking extremely mad. He looked at Purvi sitting on the couch, tensed and her head laid back on the head rest with her eyes closed. He rushed towards her, and sat near her. Purvi opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Now what?" she asked him, eyeing him annoyed.

"Sorry, okay? I don't know what I was doing" Kavin apologized, his eyes down, ashamed of his own action.

"No shit Sherlock" Purvi sarcastically replied rolling her eyes at him.

Before he could say anything more, Purvi got up and put her gun on back pocket of her jeans and said "Just forget it. Let's get you to the work."

"I will ask the driver to get the car" Karan volunteered and Purvi just nodded at him.

Kavin got up also and asked a servant to tell Nandita and Sanjeev that he left for work. The servant acquiesced and gave Purvi a packet.

"Kya hain yeh Dada? Purvi asked and Kavin looked curiously.

"Pata nahi madam. Kal ek shaam aapke ek courier aaya tha. Main dena bhool gaya. I am sorry." He looked down, anticipating all the words he might now hear from an angry girl.

"Its okay. Aap jayiye." the servant looked at Purvi with befuddled eyes. He never expected this.

" Thank you" Instead she smiled and gestured him to go away. He instantly rushed inside the kitchen.

Purvi opened the packet and found the Gun she asked Abhijeet to give her. Kavin sighed and went out. Purvi shook her head and tucked the gun on the holster that she was wearing under her blazer, and followed Kavn outside.

Karan was already on the driveway ready with the car. He opened the back door for Kavin. Purvi opened the door of the shotgun and hopped inside.

"I will follow you in my car" Karan told to Kavin who sat himself on the backseat. Kavin just nodded and Karan closed the door. Seat beside him was occupied by another bodyguard, CID has given to Kavin as a cover to Purvi.

"Chalo" Purvi said to the driver and off they went, followed by Karan.

"Karan kal bol raha tha finance department mein kuch gadbad ho gaya. I think you should look into the matter" Purvi took a file, that Karan handed it over earlier, from the heap she was carrying and gave Kavin. He hummed and took it from her. He started turning the pages and reading this details.

"How the hell is this even possible?" Kavin yelled from the back seat making Purvi turn around on her seat.

"Kya hua?" she asked as she noticed him frowning.

"Yeh sab details kaise change hua? We already went through all this paper works aur ab iss papers mein toh share percentage bilkul ulta ho gaya. Karan ko kisne diya tha yeh papers?" Kavin angrily questioned.

Purvi looked at him and said "Kal maine Sakshi ko Karan ke saath baat karte huye dekha tha. Yeh Karan ko kisne diya yeh toh mujhe nahi pata, kyunki usne mujhe nahi bataya. May be Sakhsi ne hi diya hoga. Yaa fir Karan ne khud laya hoga."

"Impossible" Kavin barked to no one, "Karan ko finance department mein access nahi hain. Aur agar Sakshi ne unhe diya hoga toh Sakshi mujhe zaroor batati. Ek kaam karo Sakshi ko call…"

Kavin's word were left incomplete as the driver put the car into a screeching halt, making everyone jump out of the seats.

"What the hell Dinesh" Kavin yelled yet again, rubbing his forehead. Purvi looked ahead and saw five masked men coming down from a white van, with guns in their hands and approaching there car with fast steps.

"Shit" she cursed as she unlocked the door of her side.

"Kya kar rahi ho?" asked Kavin, his voice shaking, which Purvi couldn't make out due to anger or fear.

"I am gonna fight them. Suno, tum bahar mat nikalna. Robbie, come with me" she ordered the other bodyguard. " Dinesh, hum bahar jaate hi tum darwaja lock kar lena. Chahe kuch bhi ho jaaye, yeh darwaja mat kholna" she ordered the driver and both she and the other guard came out of the car.

Purvi pulled the gun out of her holster, and started firing at the masked men but missing to hit. The men took cover of the nearest things they got and Purvi and Robbie did the same. She peeped from behind the tree.

"Robbie, call the bureau, now. Tell them, we need back up ASAP. I am gonna cover. And keep an eye." Purvi whispered to the well muscled man sitting near her who agreed readily to her orders. He called the CID as Purvi continued firing from the place they are hiding. Not getting any counter fire, she peeked again from the place they are and saw two men breaking the glass of the car window and unlocking it and pulling Kavin out in a gun point, and taking him in the jungle that is on the either side of the road.

"Damn. DAMN.. Damn…" she murmured kicking the tree trunk.

"Robbie you stay here, I am going behind them" She turned to the man.

"You can't go behind them, its dangerous and I can't let you go." protested Robbie, being the obedient officer he was.

"But Robbie I have to do this. You gotta keep an eye on each movement of theirs. i got it, don't worry." Purvi patted his shoulder and ran out of her place and into the jungle they have took Kavin.

The dry leaves under her feet made rustling sound as she ran as fast as she could. But to her dismay, she could ahold the sight of Kavin, or other two men for that matter.

"Damn." She cursed, as she caught her breath, putting her hands on her knees, hunching over, looking down.

She looked carefully everywhere for any clue she might find. Connecting her phone to Robbie, she asked him when he picked up " Robbie did you find anything?"

" No ma'am. I gotta tell you something."

"I am coming" Purvi replied and disconnected her call and took one last look around the woods.

Few minutes later, she was out of the jungle, on the road where she met Robbie waiting by the damaged car.

"What is it Robbie?" Purvi asked, taking the gloves Robbie gave her and putting it on.

"Ma'am wasn't Karan sir supposed to be following us till the office?"

"Yes he was. Why? What's wrong?" she asked him, looking at how tensed he is.

"There is no tyre marks other than this Kavin sir's Rolls Royce. I have inspected 30 meters, but I found only this car's tyre mark. If he had been following us, he should've been with us." Robbie pointed out and Purvi concentrated on the tyre marks. She went to the place where the kidnappers' car stopped. Right then the CID team reached the scene.

Shreya hop off the car and ran to Purvi. "Tu thik hain Purvi?" she asked, cupping Purvi's face with one palm.

"Main thik hu Shreya" Purvi looked at her friend, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Kya hua Purvi? Tu ro kyun rahi hain?" Shreya held her by her shoulders.

"Main Kavin ko safe nahi rakh paayi Shreya. I FAILED.." she cried and yelled at the last part.

"No Purvi" Ishita who was now by there side, said to Purvi, giving her a side hug. "We will find him. You didn't fail. Aisa hota hain. Don't cry." Ishita consoled all she could whilst Shreya too acquiesced.

Daya who was in charge now approached the ladies. " Purvi batao kya hua tha" he asked, putting his hands on the waist.

Purvi told him everything, including not finding tyre marks of Karan's car in the crime site.

"I swear agar Karan issmein kisi bhi tarah shaamil hain toh I will kill him." Purvi ended her statement with this, tears running down her cheeks. She has never felt so empty, so angry never in her life. Angry because she was unable to save Kavin. She failed at the only job given to her, of protecting Kavin. Daya gestured Shreya to take Purvi away while she did the same.

" Sir, I want to visit Kavin's office" But Purvi had other ideas, she asked Daya and waited for his permission.

"Are you sure?" Daya narrowed his eyes and ask in a concerned tone.

"Haan sir" Purvi replied confidently, and then murmured to herself "mujhe kuch sawalo ke jawab wahin se milenge"

"Ishita tumhare saath jaayegi" Dushyant said and Purvi nodded without saying anything. She thought the positive side of it. That would be best excuse to search Kavin's office, with a CID badge. Shreya gave her the car keys and both Ishita and Purvi left.

"Purvi, why do you want to search Kavin's office?" Ishita asked as Purvi zoomed off towards Khanna's office.

"Kavin kuch finance department mein gadbadi hone ki baat kar rahe the, then suddenly those men appeared from nowhere. Mujhe finance department ki details dekhni hain. Kuch toh gadbad hain. Jitna main Kavin ko jaanti hoon, woh aisi kisi bhi documents mein sign nahi karega jismein thodisi bhi galti ho. Aur aisa kaise ho sakta hain ki itni badi project mein gadbad kar diya. Kuch toh thik nahi hain. Tum bas mujhe cover karna, while check the files."

"And Karan disappearing like that just doesn't add up, right?" Ishita questioned.

"Exactly. Call Neha and ask to do a background check on Karan and Sakshi, will you? Pata nahi kyun mujhe Sakshi kuch thik nahi lagti" Purvi took a right turn and Ishita rang Neha up.

* * *

 **A/n** : Done for today guys… I am so sad right now, I cannot write anything more. But good news is I am looking forward to complete this story in December itself which means more frequent updates. So review guys, don't let my spirit down. Without y'all I can't do it.

How many of y'all listened to Zayn's new song? It's lit.


	13. Just Hold On

Song used : _Accidental_ by **Olly Murs.**

 _If I Could Fly_ by **One Direction**.

* * *

 _When everything goes wrong, darling just hold on -_ _ **Louis Tomlinson.**_

Ishita dialled Neha and waited patiently to other person pick up the phone. Purvi started tapping the steering wheel as she tried concentrating on the road. Ishita put the phone on speaker knowing how impatient Purvi was getting. Few minutes later Neha picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she questioned from the other end.

"Hey Neha" Ishita replied, as Purvi slowed the car down, reaching parking area of Khannas' office. " Mujhe tumhari help chahiye. Maine tumhe kuch details mail kiya hain. Will you please do a background check and send me the result. Now? Like pronto?"

Ishita completed her question in a go. Neha replied in positive and ask them to hold for a minute. A minute or two later, Neha informed that she has mailed them the details.

Purvi and Ishita thanked her and Purvi turned on her seat to look at Ishita.

Going through all the details thoroughly, in which they found nothing, Ishita sighed.

"Yahan pe toh kuch suspicious nahi hain Purvi. Just the usuals. Lekin ek baat hain ki Karan ko ek baar police ne arrest kiya tha, he got into a fight with someone that night in some 'Dance out the night' club." Ishita said, turning the page on the file.

"Jhagda kiske saath hua tha?" Purvi asked, thinking.

"Not mentioned in the file. Kyun? Yeh jaanke kya karoge?" Ishita questioned as she saw no point of knowing who Karan got into fight with.

"Nothing. Let's go. Ek baar jaake file check kar lete hain" Purvi shrugged off Ishita's question. She put one of her guns on the glove compartment and came out of the car. Ishita looked at her from inside the car and shook her head before following Purvi's suit.

As she saw Ishita coming out of the car, she locked it and strode towards Khannas' office building. Checking the Gun she has on the holster under the blazer she showed the security guards her ID card and CID Badge and Ishita showed them her CID Badge which let them get into the office sans checking for any lethal weapons.

Ishita directly went to the manager's office Purvi following her behind. Knocking the door twice after they got permission, both the girl let themselves in and Purvi decided to start the conversation.

"Hey Manav, good morning" she greeted the young lad sitting behind the desk and they took a seat across the table.

"Hi Manav, main Officer Ishita CID se. Mujhe kuch files dekhni hain. I hope you could help me out" Ishita asked politely as Manav squirmed under the constant stare of both. He looked at Purvi once and then at Ishita.

As he opened his mouth to say something, Ishita cut him off "Aur haa jhooth bolne ki koshish mat karna. Sochna bhi mat." She pulled out her gun and placed it on the table, playing it the classic way. As expected Manav's expression changed to a horrified one. Ishita continued "Kyunki mujhe pata hain tumhe har department mein access hain. And thankfully mujhe sirf Finance department ki files dekhni hain. Specifically woh jo Alkhimovich Assotsiatsiya (A/n: Alkhimovich Associations, a russian company, imaginary one though lol) ke saath nayi deal huyi thi, uski file chahiye mujhe."

"But Ma'am bina Kavin sir ke permission main koyi bhi file kisi ko bhi nahi de sakta, yeh rule hain iss company ki." Manav tried to reason with Ishita and looking at Purvi mentally asking her to help him. Little did he know, she was no cousin of Kavin.

"I guess, tumhe woh file inhe de deni chahiye. Kavin ki tension mat lo. Main unhe bata dungi ki maine tumhe permission diya"

"Nahi Purvi ma'am. He will fire me and I can't afford that." Manav once again replied in negative.

"He will not, trust me" although she was trying to assure the poor soul as much as she could, inside Purvi was losing her patience.

"Fir bhi I can't give you. Kyunki subah Karan sir aake woh file leke gaya hain. Bol rahe the file mein kuch gadbadi hain toh Sanjeev sir se consult karna hain."

"Damn it." Ishita cursed out loud. Purvi understood she was really annoyed as it happened rarely that Ishita curse.

"Accha uss file ka copy toh hoga tumhare paas, right?" inquired Ishita, praying in her mind to get a positive reply from the manager. "wahin de do"

Manav agreed and asked her to give him a minute or two. He said that the copy he had was a soft copy saved in his laptop. So he needed a minute to print it.

"Thanks Manav. Ab hum chalte hain, Purvi shall we?" Ishita asked and Purvi agreed. Both of them left the room thanking the lad again.

"What are you thinking Purvi?" Ishita asked as she has been noticing Purvi in deep thoughts since Neha called them to give the details of Karan and Sakshi.

Unable to contain her curiosity anymore she decided to ask Purvi. She turned the car to go to the bureau.

"Nothing. Really. Why do you ask?" Purvi lied. Straight to Ishita's face. Ishita just smirked.

"You lying Purvi. Tumhare chehre se saaf pata chal raha hain. Koyi bachha bhi bol dega that you're thinking something. Ab bol bhi do" she demanded.

"I was thinking about Kavin, okay? I mean not in that sense, I am just worried. I hope he is okay. Galti toh meri thi naah. I shouldn't have left him alone in the car. At least Robbie ko wahan rukne ko bolna chahiye tha mujhe. I am so stupid Ishita. So stupid" Purvi let go half of what was running inside her head. Other half, she couldn't tell anyone. That would be her own little punishment of the not-so-little mistake she committed earlier.

They were on their way to the bureau when something caught her sight. Instantly, she asked Ishita to stopped the car in front of an expensive club. 'Dance Out The Night'. The very club Karan was arrested from.

" Purvi, you're so not going in there" Ishita said looking over Purvi's shoulder.

" I am. Mujhe kuch information chahiye aur yeh mujhe sirf yahanse mil sakta hain. You go ahead. I will be in the bureau in next 20 minutes." Purvi assured and put her handle on the door handle when Ishita locked the car.

"What the..! Why did you lock the car Ishu?" Purvi turned to her colleague who was furious.

"I cannot allow you go there alone. I am so coming with you" stubbornly Ishita replied, as she checked her gun.

"Oh no. You're not. Tum yahin rahoge aur mere liye wait karoge. Now forward me the details that Neha sent you. Please?" with the best puppy eyes, she could give Purvi asked Ishita.

"That not gonna work. I AM COMING" Ishita yelled. The girl who never got too hyper with anything yelling two times the same day is definitely not a good idea. So Purvi put forth a deal.

"okay, how about you wait here for me. Agar 10 minute mein bahar nahi aayi toh you will contact the bureau and go inside to find me?" She asked. Ishita thought for sometime and then agreed to it.

"Yeah, I think that's fine." replied Ishita hesitantly, forwarding her the details Neha sent. Purvi smiled and gestured her to open the car lock. When she did, Purvi jumped off the car and almost ran inside the club..

* * *

Some strange sound hit Kavin's ears, making him cringe as he woke up to a massive headache he ever had. He squinted his eyes, trying to adjust with the room's bright light. When he did, he looked around and discovered himself in a huge room. The room was illuminated with numerous bright yellow lights fixed on the ceiling. The bed he was sleeping was soft and a king size one.

"Where the hell am I?" he questioned himself, as he tried to find a door or a window and there was none. " How the hell did I get in if there is no door." He dragged himself out of the bed and went to the closet, hoping for a secret door there. But to his dismay, there was only clothes and clothes. He looked around. There was everything that could be possibly needed in a room to give it the look of some royal suit, well except for door.

He went inside what looked like a washroom. Didn't find anything even there.

"Purvi!" and suddenly he remembered what happened. "Oh god, Purvi kaha hain? I hope she is okay." Kavin started looking his pocket for his mobile phone. He sighed in relief when he felt his phone in his back pocket. He pulled it out and when he saw there was no signal bar he sat down with a thud on the the bed that made him jump slowly.

"Purvi, please be safe" he murmured and opened a picture of her he has secretly stored in his mobile. It was a picture he clicked on the evening they went to the party at Sisodia's.

"You are so beautiful Purvi" he rubbed his thumb over her face on the screen. "I am so sorry I hurt you. Pata nahi kya ho jaata hain mujhe jab bhi main tumhare saath hota hoon. I just want to be near you whenever it's possible. I can't believe I haven't kissed you yet. Gods, what am I even thinking? But what can a man do? You make me go haywire. Jab iss jagah se bahar niklunga, I will tell my feelings to you. I am not sure about it but I can't keep it to myself."

He heard a clicking sound and he turned around as fast as he could. But he only found a plate of food on the nightstand.

"Who are you? Kya chahte ho tumlog? Jaane do mujhe yahanse" he screamed looking up towards the ceiling and the corners. It wouldn't take a genius to understand that there has been cameras installed in the room.

* * *

Purvi showed the bouncers at the door of the club, her CID badge and they let her in. She directly went to the reception and asked for the manager.

"Hello beautiful lady, i am the manager here. Tell me how can I help you?" A man dressed in tux approached her. She looked at him and then she showed him the Karan's picture in her mobile.

"Pehchante ho inhe?" asked she, ignoring the looks the manager had been giving her.

"Nahi. Kaun hain yeh?" he asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Karan Mehra. Kuch din pehle tumahare issi club mein kisike saath inka jhagda hua tha aur Police ne inko pakad ke le gaya tha." Purvi said, looking at the man who was looking at her with questioning glare.

"Haan. Toh?" he asked a question that was just as stupid as the name of his club. Well that's what Purvi thought

"Toh mujhe ye chahiye ki inka jhagda kiske saath hua tha?"

"Mujhe kaise yaad hoga? Aur main tumhe kyun batau kiske saath jhagda hua tha?" he questioned. And that gave Purvi a headache.

"That's not a way to talk with a guest, Vicky" another voice said from behind the manager. He turned around and Purvi too looked over his shoulder.

"Tum jao. I will talk to her." he ordered the manager who silently obeyed.

" Hello young lady,I am Rohit Kumar, iss club ka mailk." he forwarded a hand to shake which she hesitantly took.

"I am officer Purvi from CID, aur mujhe yeh janna hain ki…"

Rohit cut her off " Mujhe pata hai aapko kya jaanna hain officer. If you don't mind can we talk in my office?"

Purvi looked at her watch. "I am on a watch. I've got only 6 minutes."

"Good, I may need only 3" Rohit smiled at her adorably and she smiled too.

She followed her to his office. Sitting down, she waited for him to continue.

" Baat yeh hain officer ki we don't really know iss aadmi ka jhagda kiske saath hua tha. Lekin haan I can check the CCTV footages and tell you. Aapke paas exact date hain jis din yeh jhagda hua tha?"

Purvi opened her mail and went through the details, "Yeah, here it is. 16th April 2016." She said.

"Yeh toh mahino purani baat hain officer. I will need sometime to look into it. Would you mind?" He asked.

"Rohit I already told you I am getting late. Uhm, can you mail me the details when you get it?" she questioned.

"Sure thing" He smirked and gave her a writing pad to write her mail address down.

She thanked him and rushed out of his office. She looked at the watch which, by the way, showed only 1 minute left, and then started running. As she got out of the front door she saw Ishita running towards her, with her phone pressed to her ears.

As Ishita reached her, she cut the call and looked at her, panting heavily.

" I have a bad news Purvi."

* * *

 **A/n** : okay that's it for tonight. Only 11 reviews in last update? Really guys? Okay. Fine.

GuestCandy and Luv Duo and Purvi : hey guys, I have a news that I would love to share with y'all about writing a new story in the last chapter of this story. Just keep up with me. Yeah?


	14. Like a queen you are

Chapter 12

 _Songs for this chapter:_

Comatose by Mikky Ekko

Seventeen by Alessia Cara

Sky high by Ben Folds Five

Noor-e-khuda from My Name is Khan

If I Could Fly by One Direction

* * *

 _'Don't let a small failure drag you down and plummet you to the ground. Falling down and stop doing something will not help you. Falling down and standing up like a queen and do what you like to do. That is life.' ~ **Ishita Khatri -Suit and Tie, ch. 12**_

"I have a bad news". Ishita looked at Purvi whose face slowly turned into a horrified expression.

"What can be a worse news than Kavin getting kidnapped Ishu?" trying to put on a strong facade, Purvi questioned.

"Kavin ki car mein crime scene pe hi explosion ho gayi hain. Luckily car mein koyi tha nahi. Lekin saath mein saboot bhi mit gaye." Ishita replied, still panting.

"WHAT?" shouted Purvi. She then covered her mouth with her palm and tried to take in the news.

"Aur Karan ki car mil gayi" Ishita added. Purvi looked at her and she bobbed her head "Lekin buri khabar yeh hain uski car achhe condition mein nahi hain. They found it in a very bad condition. Car raste se jaakar kisi khai mein giri aur Karan ko bhi chot aaya." Sharing the information with Purvi, both the girls started walking towards their SUV and Ishita continued "Abhijeet sir bata rahe the ki dekhne mein aisa lag raha hain ki car ko kisine piche se dhakka diya hain."

"O my god. Is Karan okay?" Purvi stopped as they reached the car and asked worriedly.

"Haan. Hospital mein hain. Ab possibility of Karan being involved in all these is totally out of the question." said Ishita getting in the driver's seat.

"Ishita can we drop by to meet Karan?" Asked Purvi hopefully. Given, she suspected him of involved in Kavin's kidnapping. But in her heart she was praying not to find him guilty. Over all these days, her heart has grown fond of the curly haired boy. And when, if, time came she could never bring herself to hurt him in anyway, that she knew.

"Yeah, sure. Maine Bureau mein call kar diya hain. Mujhe laga tha you will want to meet him. Dushyant bhi aa raha hain" Ishita said, manoeuvring the car at a turn.

"Dushyant? Yeh kab hua? Mujhe toh lagta tha Mr. Hemraj humare senior hain." Purvi joked as she saw Ishita turning red and trying to hide her blush.

"Long story, babe. Tell ya some other time" as they approached the hospital Karan was in, Ishita parked her car and replied Purvi.

Purvi just smirked and both got out of the car.

They showed their badges at the reception counter and were showed off to Karan's room. Purvi decided to go in first. She saw Karan lying on the bed with a white bandage wrapped around his head and right side of his neck.

She took his hand and rubbed it over his palm. He opened his eyes slowly and she managed to smile a little at him "Hey"she whispered.

"Hey" he replied with a small voice and instantly wincing in pain.

"Sorry" Purvi smiled apologetically at him and he closed his eyes smiling.

"Its okay. Are you okay?" He questioned after taking his time to ease the pain and she nodded.

"I am fi..." before she could complete her sentence her cell dinged with an incoming message. She excused herself and opened the message.

It was from Rohit. Asking her to meet for a coffee.

"Let's make a deal here. I will give you the names that you're looking for and you go on a coffee date with me." That was the exact words in the message. Pondering over her decision before she take any, she decided to discuss it with her team mates first. She, once again went to Karan's room and found Dushyant and Ishita talking with him.

Are they freaking ninjas, she thought. She never saw them getting them inside his room, and she was what...? 5 steps away from the door.

You need to get your head in business Purvi, she scolded herself. Shaking clear her mind, she smiled at Karan again and murmured in Dushyant's ear "Sir, we need to get going. Ek chotisi problem aa gayi hain" Dushyant just nodded his head and told Karan that they would be leaving now.

"Sir, kya Purvi ruk sakti hain?" He asked. His eyes clouded with hope.

"I am sorry Karan. Mujhe bhi jaana hoga. Jab Kavin ki car mein attack hua tha, toh main saath mein thi naa, toh mujhe jaake statement dena hain bureau mein. Maine Sakshi ko call kar diya hain. She will be here with you till I am back. Main baad mein aaungi"she then kissed his head and murmured a bye in his ear before they left the room.

They hurried their steps to the parking lot, as Purvi asked Ishita if they had any information about how Karan's car was found slanted away from the road.

"Karan said unki car ko kisi badi gaari ne piche se dhakka diya tha. Unka balance kho gaya aur isse pehle woh kuch kar pata he found himself going down the slope. Neha ka message aaya tha ki Mayur aur Daya Sir ko bhi car ki piche ki hisse mein dent mila hain. They are saying Karan is lucky that unki jaan toh bach gayi at least." Ishita concluded getting into the driver's seat and Purvi nodded her head getting into the passenger seat.

"Aur Kavin ki kuch khabar?" Purvi hesitantly asked.

"Not yet. Khanna family ko khabar karne Shreya jaa rahi hain. Hope aunty will be okay." Ishita replied as she zoomed out of the hospital parking lot and Dushyant following them in another bureau SUV. Purvi silently looked outside.

Her mind wondering how would she ever face them. She had only one job, to keep Kavin safe and she failed miserably.

"Do you think I deserve to be CID?" She suddenly asked Ishita who was driving the car, concentrating on the road ahead.

"Woah, where is this coming from?" befuddled and puzzled, Ishita asked, looking at Purvi before paying attention to the road again.

"Mujhe sirf ek kaam diya gaya tha Ishi. Kavin ko protect karna. Unko protect karna toh dur ki baat mein unse friendship bhi nahi kar paayi. Hum cops toh public ke friends hote hain naa? Do I really deserve to be in CID?"

Ishita sighed. She knew what is going on in Purvi's mind. " Pata hain Purvi, jab hum chote the jab hum pehli step le rahe hote, pehli hi baar mein 10-12 steps nahi lete. Hum girte hain, phir uth ke chalne lagte hain. Phir girte hain but we don't stop. Agar hum pehli baar girne ki wajahse hum chalna chod dete, socho kya hota.

Ab bhi tum giri ho Purvi. Utho. Firse chalo. Don't let a small failure drag you down and plummet to the ground. Falling down and stop doing something will not help you. Falling down and standing up like a queen and do what you like to do. That is life.

Yeh mat socho why don't you deserve to be in CID. Yeh socho why you deserve to be in here. Aur agar tum yeh soch rahi ho ki Kavin ke saath jo hua woh tumhari galti thi, you're completely wrong. Usse bhi bura kuch ho sakti thi agar tum aaj wahan naa hote toh. Just relax Purvi. Everything will be better."

With tears in her eyes, Purvi looked at Ishita, who was giving her a small smile.

Purvi nodded and leaned back on her seat, closing her eyes.

When they reached bureau, Purvi was asleep. But as they came into a jerking stop, she woke up and looked around.

"Okay?" Ishita asked, rubbing her hand over Purvi's hair.

"I've been better. But I think I can handle this" Purvi replied, still leaning back on the seat.

"Chale?" Ishita asked.

Purvi nodded and opened the door. Both the girls sauntered inside the bureau, greeting everyone on the way they met.

"Sir, Kavin ka kuch pata chala?" Purvi asked after exchanging their greetings.

"Haan bhi aur nahi bhi" Abhijeet scratched his forehead while answering her. All three of them looked at Abhijeet with questioning glance.

"Matlab Sir?" Dushyant ask, putting down a file he has picked up a while ago.

Purvi straightened herself, all ears to know what Abhijeet has to say.

"Kavin ki kidnapping was not a kidnapping. Woh DCP Chitrole ne karwaya tha. Why? We don't have a single information about that. Main abhi bas DCP Sir ki office ke liye nikal hi raha tha. Jab bhi kuch khabar mile, main tumlogo ko contact karta hoon." Abhijeet said, picking up his cup of coffee and sipping.

"DCP sir ne? Lekin kyun sir?"Purvi asked, heaving a sigh of relief, knowing Kavin wouod be safe. She sat on the chair she found at the moment. Grabbing a glass of water on the table she gulped it.

"Woh toh DCP sir hi jaane. Mujhe abhi tak kisise kuch pata nahi chala. Main nikalta hoon. Nikhil, tum mere saath chalo" Nikhil nodded and grabbed his gun from and went out to ready the car.

"Sir, mujhe aapse kuch discuss karna hain." Purvi stood as she saw Abhijeet leaving the room. Abhijeet looked at her for a bit, and gestured her to follow him.

She did. As they reached out others' earshot, Abhijeet motion led her to go ahead " Sir, I am really sorry. Aapne mujhe Kavin ko protect karne ka zimmedari di thi lekin main woh bhi nahi kar payi." Ashamed of her failure, Purvi looked down.

Abhijeet held her shoulder and said " Purvi. This is bullshit. You know it was not your fault. DCP sir kab kiya kar de tumhe kya pata tha? Aur I am sure DCP sir ne aisa kiya iske piche kuch wajah toh hain. Don't worry."

Purvi just managed to nod her head. " Sir, maine Karan ki background check karwaya tha aur..."

"What?" Abhijeet yelled taking Purvi aback. "Lekin kyun?"

"Jab humari car pe attack hua tha uss waqt Kavin kuch finance department mein paise ki gadbadi ki baare mein bol rahe the. Mujhe laga usme Karan ka hath hain. So I had to do it. File mein mujhe mila ki Karan ka kisise kuch mahine pehle ek club mein jhagda hua tha. Maine uss club mein jaake inquiry kiya toh club ki owner ne mujhe bola ki details batane ke liye thoda time lagega. Now he wants me to him at coffee so that he can give me the details."

"Aur tum mujhe ab yeh bata rahe ho? Go on that coffee. Take the details. Saath mein Mayur yaa Vineet ko leke jaana. I don't one of officers getting in any mess." Abhijeet ordered strictly. And Purvi knew she had no other option now. She acquiesced.

She went back to the conference room and told Ishita everything.

* * *

Scene shift.

A person disconnected the phone and looked at the boys standing with their head down low.

"Ek kaam diya tumlogo ko. Kab kaam karna sikhoge? Sirf yeh karna tha ki Kavin ko uthana hain. Agar Kavin nahi mila toh Purvi ko uthana hain. Itna chotasa kaam dhang se nahi hota? Karan ko hospital pohuncha diya. Lekin paise tumlogon ko time se chahiye hota hain. Agar iss arms dealing mere terms ke hisab se nahi hua naa samajh lo tumlogo ki bhi ulti ginti shuru. Mujhe woh file chahiye. Kisi bhi tarah se. Aur usmein mujhe Sandeep Khanna ki signature chahiye. Get lost you both." The person screamed and both the guys went out of room. "Mujhe hi ab kuch karna hoga. Pata nahi iss plan mein DCP kahase beech mein tapak pada." the person murmured to self.

* * *

Scene shift

CID Bureau

Ishita asked Mayur to be with Purvi while she meets Rohit and he agreed.

Purvi messaged Rohit to meet her at coffee shop half an hour later. Deciding to take a bath, she went to Shreya's house which was nearest to the bureau.

Half an hour later Purvi was sitting at the coffee shop, with Mayur sitting on another table from where she could keep an eye on Purvi. Few minutes later Rohit came.

"Here's your file, Miss." He said giving her the file. Purvi took it and stood up from her seat. But was stopped by him when he hold her wrists tightly.

Mayur saw this and stood up from his seat. Purvi gestured him to wait as she took it upon her to handle the situation. "Aapne ek coffee promise kiya tha officer, remember?" Rohit said, flirting.

"Not now, Rohit" Purvi replied, uninterested. His hold around her wrist tightened.

Wrong move, Idiot. Purvi thought.

She placed the file that was in her other hand, on the table and in a flip of a second held his wrist, giving it a death squeeze. His face went blank at first and then the blood from his face drained away.

"Not now, Rohit" she repeated. Her face dangerously close to his. He just nodded. She smirked and picked the file up from the table and stormed out of the cafe. Mayur silently followed her.

"That was something" Mayur teased unlocking the SUV.

"He was something. Such an idiot" Purvi huffed taking the passenger seat. She opened the file as Mayur revved the car engine.

While Mayur drove to bureau Purvi went through the file.

"Mayur, Jaby Sikandar ka aadmi hain naa?" Purvi asked as she read the file details.

"Haan. China mein Sikandar ka business Jaby sambhalta hain. Kyun?"

"What was Karan doing that night with Jaby, then?" Purvi questioned and Mayur looked at her with wide eyes.

* * *

 **A/n: Happy New Year guys. How are y'all?**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys. I was looking forward to complete this story in December but seems like it didn't happen. Lol.**

 **Anyways, no worries. I am back gonna end it soon.**


	15. Spaces

_Chapter – 13_

 _ **Spaces**_

* * *

A/n: here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

 **Songs for the chapter:**

Dancing on my own – Calum Scott

Half a heart – One Direction

Girl Almighty – One Direction.

Fireproof – One Direction

 _You fall in love with most unexpected person at the most unexpected time. ~ Unknown._

Even though he didn't mean it, Mayur hit the brakes so hard that it made Purvi sway in her seat and hit her head on the window. Had she not wore the seat belts, she would have hit the windshield.

She rubbed her side of the head said, "Ow Mayur, kya kar rahe ho?"

Instead of saying anything, Mayur shrugged and turn to face her, Purvi still rubbing her head.

"Karan is guilty, isn't he?" He asked.

"I don't know Mayur. Mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha, yeh sab kya ho raha hain. I can't get anything straight. Jab laga Karan is guilty, khabar mila he was attacked too. Aur jab laga Karan is clean, yeh file mila." She rubbed her forehead with her thumb and index fingers.

Mayur put his hand on her shoulder and said "Don't stress yourself. We will solve this case soon, yeah?"

Purvi smiled and nodded her head. Mayur restarted the car and that's when Purvi's cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID, which was a private number. Mayur looked at her, raising his eyebrows and she shrugged.

"Hello?" She questioned to the phone, receiving it.

With concentrating on the road, Mayur straightened his ears to hear the conversation.

"Missed me?" A deep voice from the other end asked, startling her. Purvi put the phone on speaker knowing the person at the other end was not someone she knew personally.

"Sikandar?" Purvi was sure it was none other than him, but just to confirm her doubts.

"Pehchan liya aapne toh humein Purvi ji." Purvi could literally see him smirking at the other end. She gritted her teeth, clutching the file on her hand as tightly as she could.

"Bhul bhi kaise sakti hu tumhari iss awaaz ko Sikandar? Tum jaisi ghatiya aadmi ko bhulna aur itni jaldi, namumkin hain. Kya chahiye?" His deep voice has always irritated Purvi. And smirk that oozed out every time he said something Purvi found too hard not to get irritated with.

"Kavin chahiye mujhe. DCP ne yeh achha nahi kiya aadhe raaste se Kavin ko utha ke le gaya. Woh chahte toh hain ki Kavin safe rahe lekin itni bhi aasan nahi hain Kavin ko safe rakhna. Mera bhi naam Sikandar hain aur jitunga bhi main hi." He challenged, making shivers to run down Purvi's spine. Anger and sadness came out in form of tears into her eyes.

"Galat naam rakha hain tumhara Sikander. Time will decide jeet kiski hogi" saying that Purvi disconnected the phone and covered her face in her palms, sobbing hard.

Mayur sighed and let her cry, knowing how disappointed she was with herself even though it was not her fault.

After sometime, they reached bureau and went directly to the conference hall, knowing others would be there as well.

Purvi burst inside the room started looking for Abhijeet. She found Daya who was standing there near the table, his head in a file that was in his hands.

"Kaha hain Kavin?" She asked mentioning no one, standing near Daya.

He looked looked up and replied "Dcp sir ne nahi bataya kaha hain. But woh safe hain. Don't worry. Don't beat yourself up Purvi." Daya placed a hand on her head and patted.

"Abhijeet Sir kaha hain?" Adamant as she was,she questioned. All determined to find out about where Kavin was.

"Woh abhi bhi Kavin ke paas hi hain." Shreya replied. Purvi looked at her and that very moment she decided to go and meet Kavin and Abhijeet wherever DCP has kept him.

"But Purvi it's too late now. Tumhe rest lena chahiye" Daya said when Purvi put forth her decision. Not that anyone could stop her from visiting once she made her mind up about it. But it was her duty to let her seniors and colleagues know before she could take that abrupt step.

"I don't care, Sir. Yeh sab meri galti ki wajah se hua hain. And I will not be able to relax unless I see him with my own eyes." Purvi argued back. It was truth. Kavin may not be one of favourite persons but he definitely was someone she respect. What he has achieved in such a young age has always fascinated her.

"Okay" and at the end they could say nothing but let her do what she wanted to do.

Before she left, Purvi decided to tell her colleagues about the call she received from Sikandar.  
"What? Kya kaha ab usne?" Shreya almost screamed at the top of her voice.

"Usko pata hain ki Kavin ko Dcp ne safe house pe le jaane ke liye kidnapping ka drama kiya hain. Kaise, mujhe nahi pata."

"That's not possible." Dushyant barked in surprise. "Yeh baat sirf humko pata hain. Aur kisiko nahi. Don't tell me we have a rat in the team" he glared his juniors and colleagues. The thought having a mole in the team is always disturbing no matter how renowned agency it was. And it just added more tension lines to everyone's forehead. Let's just say it is a bonus to already existing problems.

"Whatever are you saying, sir?" shocked, Ishita looked at him with a questioning glare.

He just shook his head replied "I am sorry. Purvi agar tum chaho toh main tumhe DCP sir ke safe house tak le jaa sakta hu. Be ready in 5" and he took off, grabbing his jacket from the headrest of his chair.

Purvi looked at her colleagues one more time and followed Dushyant silently to the car. Her heart flowing with different kinds of emotions. Confusion, excitement and most importantly questions wrapped her like a blanket.

She was confused. Who wouldn't be if out of the blue one of the colleagues says they have a rat in the team? She wanted to know why Dushyant said that because she was sure as hell it wasn't just because. At least not when it came from Dushyant. He was the calmest CID officer she has known. Even in the face of accused who would start throwing tantrums once inside the IR, Dushyant was the only person who could hold the ground.

She was excited. Knowing Kavin was safe and sound and she would be seeing him after a long day.

And questions and hundreds of questions are floating around her mind. Why would DCP take away to some house and make it look like an abduction, when he could have asked the team and could have taken him with full security.

Why did Dushyant think there was someone passing information to Sikandar? What has she missed? Was there something that happened while she was busy protecting Kavin at his house?

Purvi saw Dushyant getting into his personal car and already starting the engine on. She skipped the last two steps of the stairs to the parking area and jogged to his car.

Sitting in, she sighed deeply. She was tired; there was no denying in that. Never had she such a busy and tiring day she could remember of. Surprisingly, instead of going home cuddling in her comfy bed, she wanted to visit Kavin wherever the hell he was kept and talk to him.

Purvi felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and found herself on the shotgun of a car. She looked to her right and saw Dushyant's hand on her shoulder and shaking her. She rubbed her eyes and squinted them to adjust it with the light illuminating from the lamp at the post of a huge gate. She brought her head out of the window, and tried looking over the huge gate but saw nothing. She looked at Dushyant who was talking with the guard and showing him his ID. She brought out hers too, knowing they would be asking for it. And they did.

She saw the guard punch in some codes to the small machine attached to the gate post. The huge gate slid away to the side with a rumbling sound showing a driveway of coloured stone blocks. Dushyant thanked the guard and drove into the driveway that led them to porch of beautiful house. It wasn't huge but was definitely well kept. Both of them went to the door, after Dushyant locked the car. Suddenly the main door flew open and a young well dressed person came out. Purvi looked him, up and down. And her experience with secret services told her that person must be one of that team who was looking after Kavin. He greeted both of them and took them inside.

Purvi noticed, the inside of the house was nothing over- decorated. It was given a classic touch of wood and golden luminescent chandelier hung on the ceiling.

DCP came out of a room followed by Abhijeet in a moment. They came directly to them and DCP all the other officers standing there to leave them alone.

"What the hell is going on?" Purvi barked at DCP. She didn't mean to but the question came out more as a screaming one.

"Calm down officer. Itna gussa thik nahi hain." Abhijeet said, silently sending death glares.

"Kavin kaha hain?" Dushyant asked.

"Purvi?" they heard Kavin's surprised voice asking. They looked up and saw Kavin standing on the flight of the stairs.

"Kavin!" Purvi exclaimed and took her steps towards him and he too skipped his way towards her. He hugged her tight, almost crushing her bones. She too returned the embrace with same emotions.

"Thank god, you're okay." she mumbled into his chest. As he swayed slowly to contain his emotions. He was surprised at himself after such an eventful day how relieved he was to see her. Only her.

He didn't even think of Sakshi for once.

"Tum thik toh ho naa?" he asked her breaking the hug and cupping her face. She nodded.

He then, held her by shoulder and walked them towards the couch where other three were sitting.

"Thanks Dushyant for bringing her here" he shook his hands with Dushyant. Dushyant just nodded.

All of them sat on the couch and before anyone could say anything Dushyant said "Purvi ko Sikandar ka phone aaya tha. Usko pata hain Kavin kisi safe house mein hain. Team mein kuch toh gadbad hain Abhijeet Sir."

"Purvi tumhe kya lagta hain?" asked DCP to Purvi. She looked up from the ground and felt Kavin rubbing her shoulder. Ever since he wrapped his arm around her while sitting them on the couch he hasn't removed his hand from her shoulder. He held her close. And Purvi instead of hating it loved the foreign feeling that his warm palm on her shoulders gave her.

"I think Dushyant sir sahi keh raha hain. Kavin safe house mein hain yeh baat bureau se baahar jaana is impossible aur woh bhi aadhe ghante ke andar andar, unless we have someone insider passing information on."

Kavin laid his head on her shoulder as if seeking comfort. Purvi's hand too instinctively went to his hair and started combing it. He closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of her feminine perfume, sun and wind mixed throughout the day. He found his safe haven in her arms.

"Lekin kaun ho sakta hain?" Abhijeet asked rubbing his forehead. " Aur tumhe Karan ke baare mein kya pata chala? Coffee date pe gayi tum?"

Even before Purvi could answer, Kavin jerked open his eyes and yelled "coffee date? Kiske saath? Don't tell me you went on a date with Karan"

Purvi turned red in embarrassment, she hissed at Kavin to keep his mouth shut.

"Kya? Batao naa. Main kyun chup rahun?" instead he just screamed louder.

"Main Karan ke saath coffee date pe nahi gayi thi, kisi aur ke saath gayi thi. Aur woh date nahi tha" she sternly replied and turned towards Abhijeet and continued " Mujhe Karan ke baare mein kuch pata chala hain. Sab iss file mein hain. Aur main abhi bas ghar jaake ek brief report banake aapko bhej dungi Sir."

Abhijeet took the file and said "Let's call it night officers. Kal subah bureau mein milte hain. Kavin ko kuch din safe house mein hi rehna chahiye. Maine Uncle aunty ko khabar de diya hain. Khanna mansion mein bhi security increase kar diya hain. Purvi tumhe bhi abhi wahan wapis jaana chahiye."

Purvi nodded and drank some water from the water bottle she brought with her. She was hungry. Like starving.

"Stay?" Kavin whispered in her ears making her choke on her water.

"Kya?"

"Stay please, I need you. I mean near me" he said, his eyes full of hope.

"But, I can't. Mujhe wapis jaana hoga, mujhe report banana hain, kal bureau bhi jaana hain." she whispered back, holding his hands in between hers.

"Abhi bhai, kya Purvi aaj yahan ruk sakti hain?" he asked out loud, making her eyes go wider. Dushyant winked at him from behind Abhijeet.

"Lekin Purvi yahan kaise ruk sakti hain. Kal usse early morning briefing dena hain"

"I will make sure she reaches on time, I promise. Please bhai?" Kavin pleaded.

"Thik hain. She can stay" DCP confirmed and stood up from his couch. "Tab main ghar jaake aaram se so sakta hoon, knowing Kavin is in safe hands."

"Lekin Sir, main kaise…." she looked confused.

"Purvi, please stay with him. I think he will be more comfortable with you more than with anyone of us." Abhijeet requested her and she has to say yes.

Bidding adieu to all of them Kavin held her hand and took her to the room, given to opened the wardrobe and brought out a pair of pyjamas and one of his tee and gave it to her with a towel.

"Bathroom wahan hain. Tum fresh ho jao. I will make something for us, yeah?" he asked showing her the bathroom.

"Yeah" she smiled and went to the bathroom. He smiled and sauntered out of the bedroom.

He decided to make some pasta and some chicken soup.

Purvi turned on the tap in the Jacuzzi and placed a lavender bath bomb, running herself a bath.

Getting rid of her clothes she stepped inside the bathtub and let her muscles relax. The warm water did magic on her muscles. Few minutes later when she saw her fingers pruning out, she came out and dried herself.

Dressing herself in the clothes that Kavin gave her, she went down to the kitchen saw him serving pasta on two plates.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Nope, I am done. Jao, jaake dining table pe baitho, I am bringing the dinner". He replied, sending her out of the kitchen.

He placed a plate of pasta and chicken soup in front of her and laid another plate for himself. Both of them ate dinner, talking anything. And surprisingly not fighting for once. Dinner was delicious too. She never imagined Kavin could actually cook something. That might not be the best dinner, but was edible. Done with the dinner, Purvi decided to do the dishes. Kavin said he would be putting on some movies in the bedroom.

Few minutes later when Purvi came in, she saw him sprawled on the bed. An action movie was on in the TV and his eyes on the ceiling.

"Hey" she called him out and he instantly sat down. He patted the area on the bed near him, gesturing her to sit there. She too, without hesitating went to sit near him.

"Thanks for agreeing to stay with me" he said, taking her hand and running his thumb over her palm and kissing it softly.

"It's okay. This is the least we could do" she replied looking at their intertwined hands. Warm fuzzy feelings doing fireworks inside her stomach.

"We?" he asked "mujhe nahi pata tha tum DCP uncle aur Abhijeet sir ke kehne pe yahan rukne ke liye raazi ho gayi thi." He complained.

"Can we not fight please Kavin? I wanted to do this." She promised and he just nodded, laying his head on her shoulder, rubbing soothing circles on her palm.

"Can I kiss you?" he questioned, looking up at her. She looked down at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea Kavin?" she refused shaking her head lightly.

He pulled his head up from her shoulder and turned towards her, held her face on his hands.

"It doesn't have to be a good idea" he whispered and placed his cold lips on hers and kissing her softly. She too kissed him back, making him smile.

"Thank you princess" he said after they pulled apart, placing his forehead on hers and pecked her once more.

"Sleep." She ordered. He placed his head on her snuggling his head on her stomach, placing a kiss on her tummy over the thin fabric of his tee.

She started combing his hair with her finger making his eyes heavier. As soon as she felt his breaths getting even she placed his head on a pillow. She lay down too, near him, holding his hands, she whispered "what are you doing to me Kavin. You make me feel something I've never felt before. What even are we? But it feels good. Thank you."

She kissed his forehead and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N** : that's it guys. Sorry no time for long Author's note this time. Thanks for all the comments in the last chapter.

Bye. Take care.

All the love x

~ **K**


	16. Chapter 16

Hello loves,

I really hope you all are holding up fine.

There's something I have been wanting to talk about since few months, which might as well be a year, if i count it. Anyways that's beside the point. What I wanted to talk about is very personal to me and I would want to see no hate in the comment section regarding it. Please, I want all of you to understand where I am coming from and support my decision. Even though I have been wanting to write this note, I am also agitated of all types of hate I might receive, Then I thought, the ones who read my story deserves to know why have I not been updating this specific story.

Few many people have asked me if I am ever gonna update my story **Suit & Tie, **if yes, when?

To answer that, it breaks my heart to say that I might never gonna update and complete that story, for which I have a strong reason behind it. Which is, that story is now available in **Amazon Kindle** by the name **Salvation,** a better and edited version of Suit & Tie. Why I did that? Oh well, because, to be very honest with you, it has always been my dream of becoming a published author. It started at the early age of 7. So yeah, it's almost like a life long dream. If you really want to know what happened in the story you can always buy the e-book version. Help a girl live her dream, loves. I would be forever grateful if you buy the book. I am also planning to publish that book in paperbook version in near future. So yeah,big dreams, I know. But with your help it would not be impossible.

Again, you're not at all obligated to buy the book and read it. You have every right to not trust a new author with her story, but what I can promise is that I gave my hundred percent in that book and countless of sleepless hours. So yeah, choice is always and forever yours.

P.S : if you wanna buy the book, you need to have the Amazon Kindle app in your mobile and/or tablet. If you have the kindle device, that also works. Search for the book in the search bar. You have to insert " **Salvation by Kuki Rahj** " in the search bar and press Go. You will find the book. You can even download sample chapters before buying the actual book. If it intrigues you buy the book, if not then everything is well and good.

P.S.S: that's the longest i have " _spoken_ " in months, haha :D

All my love,

Kuki x.

I will see you soon x.


End file.
